Emeralds and Ivory
by xLovelyPoison4x
Summary: Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy come from two very different worlds. Although their love is strictly forbidden, it doesn't stop them in this new Degrassified version of Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Two households, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Toronto, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_Form forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers takes their life;_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuous of their parents' rage;_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ear attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._


	2. Act I Verona Beach

I tried really hard to base this off of hte playwright so I hope you all really like it. Oh and just so you know, the characters are slightly...out of character.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"I love me some bonfire." Drew said as he gulped down the vodka. It wasn't his first, so the burning sensation didn't have a great affect on him as it would any other drinker. He watched as Sav and KC lit the bonfire. As it grew larger and larger, it seemed to light the night sky, as well as make the others grow crazier.

It was pretty much a typical night at the beach: Drew, Sav, and KC- some of Edwards's best men- lit the bonfire, got drunk off scotch an hard liquor, set off their pistils, and partied all night with their friends. They lived on the east side of Toronto, and worked for Randall Edwards, who was one of the wealthiest men in the city. He was a multimillionaire business-man, and a competitive one at that. "Bullfrog" Goldsworthy was his ultimate enemy. Goldsworthy was another wealthy business-man in Toronto, although lived on the western end. Together their rivalry sparked a tense and bloody war on the city streets. For years, those working for Edwards and those working for Goldsworthy brawled in the streets with fists and pistils. The city itself stood divided.

"Ok so Sav," KC asked. "What's this I hear about a Miss Holly J. Sinclair?"

"What?" Drew asked drunkenly. "Bandhari, you're out getting some and you didn't tell me?"

"There's nothing to say about it." Sav responded.

"That is complete bull!" KC and all the others yelled in unison. "She is smokin' and there's not nothing you can say about that!"

"Shut up." Sav shoved him playfully. "I know, she's hot. And yes we've been seeing each other for awhile."

"And the sex?"

"Even hotter." The entire beach seemed to erupt into laughter.

"That's my boy! That's my boy!" Drew chanted as he reached for another bottle.

"Better to tap her soon rather than one of Goldsworthy's guys have the opportunity!"

"Totally true man." Drew mumbled. "They're worthless, disease-spreading trash. All of them are."

"Not all of them are trashy." Jenna (KC's date) exclaimed. "Are they?"

"Goldsworthy's crew likes to stir trouble. Most don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"You got that right." Bianca said, pulling her jacket over her chest. "If that Luke guy tries to feel me up again, I swear to God his ass is getting beat!"

"There's no need for that, baby." Drew swung a lazy arm around Bianca's shoulders. His alcohol stained breath stuck to her neck like glue. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Hoo-raw." She muttered sarcastically as she shoved his face away from hers. "My gorgeous drunk-ass superman."

"Ok, enough talk about the Goldsworthies!" Sav jogged over to his truck and popped up the hood to reveal a large stereo system. He turned it on and blasted the volume. "We need to set this party off!" The entire group cheered in response. A couple of guys ran back to their cars and came back with an icebox full of beer and scotch. Several of the girls began dancing around drunkenly; taking off their sweaters and grinding against several of their boyfriends.

All the fun lasted only about fifteen minutes when Jenna spotted something that didn't belong. "What are they doing here?" she pointed over to the two boys dancing with some of the girls.

Drew was the first to notice and confront them. "I don't remember inviting you losers." He retorted to one of the guys. His name was Darrell.

"Losers. Wow that's a great insult Judy Moody."

"Shut up."

"Relax, bro, we're just having some fun."

"Do you really think I give a rat's ass? You and your little Edwards gang better leave, NOW!"

"Or what?" he moved closer towards Drew; so close their noses were just inches away from touching. "Come at me, bro! See what happens."

"Just walk away dude." KC murmured id Drew's ear. "He's not even worth it." After giving the intruder a drunk yet deadly stare, Drew agreed and began walking. Darrell spat at him as he walked. The small drop of saliva hit his naked ankle like a dart, causing him to freeze in place. He turned around and once again confronted Darrell, nose to nose.

"You just spit at me?"

"Yes, I did spit. But spit at you? No."

"You're a pathetic liar."

"You're just pathetic."

"You need to back the hell up." Sav intervened, shoving Darrell in the process.

"Don't put your goddamn hand on me again."

"OR WHAT?"

"THIS IS WHAT!" And just like that, the brawl began. It was another war between Edwards and Goldsworthy. All three from both sides fought roughly with naked fists. The party guests intervened as well, adding even more trouble. Suddenly, Darrell- who had peeled himself away from Drew- reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a pistil. He fired three warning shots, making those around him freeze in their tracks.

Moments later, police sirens could be heard in the distance.

...

It was nearly 6:00 in the morning. The police were at Verona beach, responding to a call about gunshots setting off at the beach. Most of the party members were gone, they had run off when the police arrived (most of them were too young to drink). Darrell was in the back of one of the cop cars, and Drew, Sav, and KC were being interviewed by Officer Prince.

"Who started the fight? Be honest." He asked in his booming voice.

"Darrell and his friends crashed our party." Drew began. "I told him to leave and that's when he got on the offensive."

"Did he shoot at either of you?"

"No sir."

"Did he shoot at anybody else?"

"No sir."

"Just warning shots, officer." Bianca added.

Officer Prince sighed deeply. He took off his cap and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "When will this stupid war end?" he muttered to himself. Just then, two limousines drove up. A couple emerged from each one: Randall and Helen Edwards and Bullfrog and Cece Goldsworthy.

"What's the problem officer?" Edwards asked.

"My wife and I got a call about one of my workers, Darrell Scott."

"It's a pretty long story." Officer Prince began. "But let me summarize by saying it was _another_ fight between your boys."

"I'm so sorry officer…" Mr. Edwards began.

"It was _another _fight. _Another _fight that could've ended with your boys' pictures in the obituary. You two better get them under control. Keep your competition off the streets."

"Yes sir." Both men replied in unison.

"Come on guys, I'll give you a ride home." Mr. Edwards waved at Drew, Sav, and KC. Very wearily, they walked toward the limousine. Before departing, he turned towards Bullfrog and muttered, "You're lucky I'm not suing."

Just as he drove off to the east, Thomas emerged from Bullfrog's limo.

"So what did I miss?" He asked with a yawn.

"Nothing new, Thomas."

"Shootout?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He walked out further towards the gentle waves of the shore. He pulled up his shirt and looked at the pistil tucked away in his pants pocket. _It's never going to end is it?_

"Where's Eli? I haven't seen him since early last night." Cece asked.

"Last I saw him was when I went walking early last night. He was moping around the park. Dude hasn't been sunshine and smiles for a couple of days."

"He was outside?" Bullfrog asked. "That's a first in the past week and a half. From what I know, he's been locked inside his room. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't lit up like a torch whenever coming in contact with direct sunlight."

"Emo boy rises. Am I right?" Thomas and Bullfrog shared a short laugh.

"Shush you two!" Cece exclaimed as all three of them climbed back into the limousine. "My baby boy is obviously having problems! It doesn't do anything making jokes! Driver, back to the house, please."

"Did he tell you why he's upset?" Thomas asked.

"I have no idea. He won't tell me anything."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Look, Thomas," Bullfrog began. "Here's my belief: a good parent would ask their child to tell them their…problems….their…feelings; but a smart parents would just let their child be their own counselor. If he needs to write poetry, and then let him write poetry; if he wants to lock himself in his room and wallow in self-pity in the complete darkness, then be it. Just give the boy some time. He'll come around."

...

Thomas found his cousin, Elijah, sitting on the rooftop beside his bedroom window. He was relieved to see that he had managed to drag himself out of his room, but could still see that his attitude remained on the dark side. He ran up the huge flight of stairs on the Goldsworthy house and practically barged into his cousin's bedroom. He carried two breakfast sandwiches in his hand, and had to place one in his mouth as he climbed through the window. Beside the fact that the roof was mimicking the intense heat from the summer sun, Thomas moved to sit shoulder to shoulder with Eli.

They sat there in complete silence. Thomas finally broke the ice. "Bullfrog went by Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles this morning and picked up breakfast. I got you your favorite: the ultimate breakfast hoagie complete with sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and biscuits. A.K.A. the perfect man-wich!" He waved the over-sized sandwich in Eli's face, but he didn't seem to be affected.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"That's bull."

"Seriously, I'm not hungry."

"But it'll make you feel better! The sausage grease will numb the pain, I swear!"

"Just…no." Eli completely ignored Thomas, and decided instead to continue staring at the view of the city. Another awkward silence commenced. And again, Thomas was the one to break the ice.

"So you wanna head over to The Dot?"

"It's not even open yet."

"Yeah it is. It's nine o'clock."

"It's nine o'clock? Ay me! Sad hours seem long."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You're so depressed that you're quoting Shakespeare? Is that what we've come to? Well bring it on."

He cleared his throat (rather dramatically), puffed up his chest, and began again. "What saddens lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that which having makes them short."

"So you're in love?"

"Nope. Out of love."

"Oh." He dragged the syllable. "Love is a bitch on her heavy flow day, dude."

"For you maybe," Eli chuckled. "But this time it was different. I felt…I don't know….liberated and carefree. It wasn't something that hurt but something that made me feel good. Really good. But unfortunately, love in this scenario turned into the heavy bitch flow you mentioned."

"Ok first of all," Thomas grumbled, his mouth full of greasy breakfast hoagie. "That whole 'bitch on her heavy flow' sounded nasty when you said it two seconds ago. Secondly, I just want to ask who she was. The girl who made you feel like this."

"Julia. Julia Char."

"Julia Char? Dude, she's hot!"

Eli glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"So what happened?"

"Well things were okay for awhile. Julia's great: she's beautiful, smart, funny, and perfect and…."

"So what _is _the problem?"

"She is celibate."

"Celibate? So she doesn't want to do anything?"

"Nothing. No sex, no marriage, nothing."

"Is she retarded?"

"No!" Eli responded with a rough yet playful shove.

"You want my advice? Forget about her. Trust me; there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You know what? How about you, me, and Adam have a guys night, and we go help you find those other fish? What do you say to that?"

"I say," Eli patted Thomas on the shoulder. "Let's go fishing."


	3. Act I The Street

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Mr. Goldsworthy and I have sworn the same oath and are facing the same penalty." Mr. Edwards told Jake. "It won't be hard, I think, for old men like him and I to keep the peace." He was sitting down in his office talking with Jake Martin. Jake was close friends with Randall's daughter, Clare. They had spent time together when she visited him at the cottage during the long summers. Over the years, as she had grown older and into a more mature young woman, he began having feelings for her: feelings so strong that he chose to express them in a rational way.

"You both have honorable reputations, sir." Jake answered. "It sucks knowing that you two have been on bad terms for a long time. But have you thought about my rewuest?" Randall got up from his chair and began to pace around the office. "My daughter is still very young, Jake. She's not even sixteen yet."

"I know sir."

"I think its best two wait at least two years before we start thinking about engagement."

"Yes sir."

"Girls who marry young grown up too soon. But go ahead and charm her. My wife and I can both see that she's starting to warm up to you. Though my permission is only part of her decision. My blessing will be confirmed _if _she does agree to marry you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Tonight I'm throwing a business party out at the amphitheatre. I'd like for you to come. It'll be a perfect chance for you and Clare to reconnect."

"I'll be there, sir." Jake stood up from his seat and shook Mr. Edwards's sturdy hand. Their plan was conceived, but it would be set in stone when- or if- Clare accepted Jake. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards knew their daughter wasn't ready to be married at seventeen, but they did hope that they would have a long-term engagement. They believed Jake Martin was her perfect match, her soul mate, and they just wanted her to be happy.

"It's 7:00." Randall checked his watch. "Which means it's time for me to get off work, and it's time to go meet your father for a meeting?" Just as he was about to go, picked up his office phone.

"Johnson? Yes…I I just wanted to remind you to send out those invitations to the guests on the list….Yes….it has to be done tonight….ok Johnson." He hung up the phone and walked out with Jake.

…

"Dammit!" Johnson exclaimed. "Why did I have to lose my contacts today? Its bad enough I have to do last-minute errands on my anniversary night, but now it's going to take me twice as long because I can't see the damn list! Damn my far-sightedness!"

….

Thomas and Eli ventured through the streets of the city in Morty (Eli's hearse). Just like any other Goldsworthy men, they were on the wrong side of town: the East. Though they were prepared for trouble. Each had a brand new pistil places in their pockets.

"Come on, man." Thomas rambled on again. "You can put one fire out by starting another. Like my dad says, a new pain will make the one you have seem less…painful. A new problem will put the old one out of your head."

"I get it, Thomas." Eli retorted, clearly annoyed. "I thought plantain leaves were for the healing process."

"Healing process?"

"Yeah for when you shoot yourself in the foot one day."

"Oh please, I'll never..."

"Yes you will. The day will come when your own stupidity will be the cause of fatality."

"You're probably right."

Traffic ahead of them seemed to move slower than before, and everybody was growing impatient. "God, this traffic is going nowhere." Cautiously, he kept inching forward every time the traffic moved. Then, all of a sudden, a small, pudgy man stepped out right in front of the car. The small impact wasn't large enough to break any bones, but it cause him to land on the road with a big _thump!_

"Holy crap! Did you just run over that guy?" Thomas freaked out.

"He ran out in front of me!" Both him and Thomas exited the car and went to help get the guy on his feet. Eli read the nametag pinned on the man's jacket: Kevin Johnson.

"Are you okay? Why did you run out in front of me?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention that's all."

"No shit!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Ugh," the man- Johnson- sighed. "This just isn't my day, let me tell you. First I lose my contacts- I'm pretty much blind without those. I'm far-sighted and it's just terrible- oh, and can you read this list for me? It's in like 10 pt. font and I can't see what it says for shit."

Eli examined the list carefully. It was an invitation list for Edwards's business party! "Do you know what this means?" he whispered to Thomas.

"No."

Eli rolled his eyes. "It means that we're dining with the enemy tonight. Looks like we're crashing the party!"

"Oh right! But who are we going to convince stumpy?" he pointed to Johnson, who stood there awkwardly behind the teens.

"There's a lot of names on this list." Eli began. "There's Mr. Arthur Cook and family, Mr. Briansworth and his wife, Dimitri Young, Adam Torres and Thomas Goldsworthy, and Elijah Goldsworthy, Mark Fitzgerald and family, Julia Char and her sister Melanie, and Jake Martin." He handed the piece of paper back to Johnson.

"Thank you so much. Again, I'm so sorry about your car."

"No problem. It was my fault really. So where's the party at?"

"Over at the amphitheatre on 24th and main."

"Cool. See you then." Without another word, Johnson stumbled away. Thomas and Eli climbed back into the hearse.

"I can't believe you actually pulled it off!"

"You can learn from me, Thomas."

"Maybe. Julia's going to be there, along with dozens of other gorgeous girls. Compare and contrast between her and the others, and trust me, she won't appearance as beautiful as you might think."

"That's the problem. There isn't anyone else as beautiful as her."


	4. Act I Edwards' House

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or Munro Chambers' sweet ass. lol

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Helen Edwards ran around the entire house in her business outfit in a frantic search for her daughter. Her screams filled every room on ever floor of their home; but still she couldn't find her. Some enough she found Ms. Dawes, the nanny, on the third floor rearranging the flowers. Ms. Dawes practically raised her daughter throughout her daughter's childhood. Helen and her husband were busy 24/7 with business meetings, work, and conventions so they rarely had any time to take care of their children. That's where Ms. Dawes came in. She was hired a few days after Clare was born. Clare considered her as a second mother as well as a best friend.

"Ms. Dawes, where is my daughter?" Helen asked. She checked her watch. "Damn, I'm going to be late. When you find her can you tell her to meet me?"

"I swear I already did. Where is that girl? Clare!" Dawes yelled for her. Not even a second later, Clare threw open her bedroom door and came face-to-face with the two women, startling them.

Clare Diane Edwards was Helen and Randall's only daughter. The only one alive at least. Clare did have an older sister named Darcy- who went off to Kenya to build a school- but she died after catching a rapidly spreading virus. Her parents were very keen about her living a full and happy life. Unbeknownst to her, both planned for Clare to be engaged early to a suitor whom they approved of: Jake Martin.

"Is someone looking for me?" she stood at the doorway in nothing but her pink and white bathrobe drying her damp brown hair with a towel.

"Your mom." Ms. Dawes said.

Clare looked at her mom. "I'm here now. What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Helen gently grabbed her daughter's arm and lead her into the bedroom. She and Clare sat on the edge of the bed. Ms. Dawes took a seat in the desk chair.

"W…What is it? Did something happen?" Clare asked hesitantly.

"NO. Well…yes. Sort of…. Something will happen." She took Clare's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Spit it out, mom you're scaring me." Clare said.

"I want to talk with you about marriage. How do you feel about it?"

"Isn't it a little to early for that conversation.?"

"Please just answer. It's important."

"It would be great to get married. But right at this second? No. It's not really an honor."

"It's not really an honor?" Ms. Dawes mimicked her words. "Brace yourself, girlie."

"Well, start thinking about marriage now. There are girls in Toronto who are engaged at your age." Helen said.

"Girls who also have kids at fifteen." Clare's voice sounded worried.

"I know but…"

"But," Clare dragged the word. "What is the point? Where are you getting at?"

Helen paused hesitantly. She was totally unsure of how she wanted to say it; did she want to sound demanding? Hopeful? Ecstatic? She didn't have time to choose because the words easily flowed out like water.

"Jake Martin wants to marry you."

"Jake Martin?" Dawes said. "Now that's a good kid. His dad goes to my church. He's pretty suitable."

"He's perfect for you, Clare! So what do you say? He'll be at the party tonight. It'll be the perfect time for you and him to reconnect." Clare's mouth stood hanging. The truth had been shot out in her face and her brain still hadn't processed everything. _He wants to marry me?_

Helen looked down at her watch again. "Damn it, I'm running late. Clare I need a quick answer."

"Ok. I'll try to like him. But I can't promise I'll fall in love with him!" She gave a reassuring smile before her mother pulled her in for a hug. _I love my mom, _she thought. _But she can't expect me to marry at fifteen._

Just then, Peter, Helen's assistant, appeared at the door. "Ms. Edwards, the guests are arriving. You're needed downstairs."

"Ok. I'll be down in a second." she turned to look at her daughter. "Get dressed. You have guests. Rachel, will you come with me?" she asked Ms. Rachel Dawes as she exited the room. Clare sat on her bed, completely dumbfounded. She had known Jake Martin since they were eight years old; but thought of him more as a brother rather than a lover. The fact that both her parents wanted her to marry him weird. She was only fifteen years old, not even sixteen. Other girls her age were freshman in high school who were getting the sex talk and taking drivers ed. But Clare? She was about to be engaged.

"Clare," Ms. Dawes began. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Clare. "Are you alright?"

"Um…I think so. Surprised actually."

"Well I just want to let you know that when you go to the party, see if Jake is the person that truly makes you happy."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Before Ms. Dawes could answer, Helen called her from the lower floor. She looked over at Clare and shrugged.

"I don't know."


	5. Act I A Street

Chapter Four

"What will our excuse be for being there? Mr. Edwards is gonna be there and he sure as hell will ask questions." Eli asked as he, Adam, and Thomas-with a couple of other friends- drove down the street. All were dressed in their evening best heading down towards the party at the amphitheatre. Thanks to the articles in the newspapers and the talk in the media, they'd recently discovered that it was a masquerade. They Thomas's car since only a few could fit in Eli's.

"It's not worth giving a long explanation." Thomas said. "We're just going to walk in there like the swagilicous bitches we are. They can judge us however they want. We'll go in, dance, possibly get laid, then we'll split." He placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. Everyone else laughed.

"I'm not much of a dancer. My heart's not really in it tonight, anyway."

"Dude, you have to dance." Adam said. Adam Torres was Eli's best friend. He was a FTM transgender, but acted as though he didn't have a female bone in his body. He was tough, but still an all around good guy. Torres wasn't afraid to fight for himself or his friends; he'd even covered Eli's back more than one hundred times. It was definitely bromance at first site.

"No, believe me. You have perfect dancing shoes. I don't have crap."

"It's official. You're a lover, not a fighter. You're like a modern day cupid."

"Trust me, if I was, I'd tap myself with an arrow. But even I think it will hurt like hell."

"If you sink, then you drag love with you. That's what I say."

"Love hurts, okay? It's rough, it's prickly, and it's not as tender as one may think." By this time, he and Adam were only talking with each other. Thomas and the others were hollering at passing pedestrians, cursing and yelling about how drunk they were going to get tonight.

"If love plays rough, be rough back, dude." Adam continued. "Do I care if people see my flaws? Hell no! This mask…" he put on his royal blue mask. "Will express for me."

Soon they pulled up to the amphitheatre, a monstrous building with neon lights bursting through the windows and open doors. Hundreds of people, fully equipped with masks and matching clothing, rushed toward the party. The parking lot was pretty cramped, so the boys decided to park in the back lot instead in case they were in need of a quick escape.

"Time to get our swag on, boys." Thomas yelled. Him and the rest of the guys howled like crazy wolves as they hopped out of the car.

"I don't know guys." Eli began. "I think I'll sit out on this one." he stopped dead in his tracks and the others turned to look at him.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud." Adam said. "Now come on! We're losing precious daylight!"

"No we're not-it's night."

"Enough with the sarcasm! What I mean is we're wasting precious party time!"

"We shouldn't even be here. It wasn't smart to come." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why, may I ask?"

Eli sighed. He walked over to Adam and spoke softy. "I can't. Not after Julia."

"Oh here we go!" Thomas shouted, the others just laughed. Adam turned to give them an intense death glare.

"Leave us alone for a couple of minutes, okay?" Adam said. Thomas only shrugged, and him and the others walked off to hang out by the back gate.

"Julia was everything to me." Eli said as he sat on the hood of the car.

"Look," Adam said as he sat next to Eli. "I know the whole thing with Julia sucked. But you can't let that keep you from living. Nothing stopped me after what happened with Fiona at my old school."

"I'm sorry about that, dude."

"She shattered my heart into a million pieces. What a bitch! She was the only girl I ever truly cared about, and every time I tried to make her happy, what did she do? She showed up drunk on my doorstep. Telling me how much she was in love with me and how she always wanted to be with me. But the truth is that she only wanted me for my body. My hideous girl body. But do you think all of that kept me down? No! I…I…"

Adam's memories haunted him. They stayed with him like scars. He was a transgender student, and had been discriminated since he was fourteen. Earlier in the school year, he had met a senior named Fiona Coyne, and had fallen in love with her instantly. He tried everything to win her heart. When he did however, she ended up shattering it into a million pieces. She was a closeted lesbian as it turns out. Fiona had played with Adam's heartstrings only for his female body. Ever since then, he had been tough as nails. Even tougher. Though Eli was always there for him, and knew how to help him forget.

"Adam!" Eli yelled and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Relax. Fiona's done. She's history."

"So is Julia. Forget about her." Before Eli could answer, Thomas yelled from the gate.

"Are you ladies coming or what?"

"I still having a bad feeling about this party, dude." Eli sighed. "But…what the hell. Let's go." he patted Adam on the shoulder and both boys ran toward the others.

"It's time to get our swag on, boys!" Thomas led the way as they all headed into the amphitheatre of neon lights.


	6. Act I The Party

**Sorry this chapter is so long, but a lot of things happened in this act so that's why it's so long. I changed a few things up a bit, but either than that I hope you all like it! This is the conclusion of Act I!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

**_7:00 p.m._**

The inside of the amphitheatre could only be defined as wild. The party itself was divided on two floors: the adults on the first, teens on the second. Hundreds of guests paraded around in various masquerade wardrobes as well as glasses of margaritas in their hands. The music became louder as more people came. The DJ's on both floors put on some new dance tunes, and the laser lights got even crazier. Food covered every inch of the long, gold colored tables.

Seven masked Goldsworthy boys entered through the back entrance. They had climbed over the fence of the back lot and went through the door that led to the furnace. From there they walked up the steps and snuck through the kitchen. Sneaking past the security guards, they made it successfully to the second floor. Thomas and four others headed straight to the drink coolers (where someone had snuck in some beers, tequila, and booze); Adam and Eli ran towards the center stage where they found their favorite band, Dead Hand, was playing.

Suddenly, all the music died down. The TV projectors on both floors switched on, and Mr. Randall Edwards' face appeared. His wife stood proudly beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I thank all of you for coming. Tonight is a celebration. Tonight we are celebrating twenty-five years of this company, this empire, and its success over time. I'd like to thank my wife, my beautiful daughter, and my family and friends who have supported me though everything. Everyone enjoy your night!" After thunderous applause from the guests, the projector switched off the music resumed playing.

What none of them knew was that starting tonight, everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:00 p.m.<em>**

"Clare Martin. Clare Diane Edwards Martin." Clare recited to herself in the mirror. "Clare Diane Martin."

She had been talking into the mirror for an hour. Her best friend Alli was helping her get ready for the party, but Clare was far from trying to look pretty. She didn't want to go down to the party, and was nervous about seeing Jake. What if she didn't fall in love with him? She couldn't go through something she didn't want to do. Would her parents hate her forever? Would her mom scream at her that she's the biggest disappointment? Would her dad….hit her again?

"Clare the limo's here." Alli walked into her room, wearing a purple, knee-high dress that made her look somewhat like a plum. Clare chose to wear a strapless royal blue dress with white hemming that her mom bought her for the occasion. She finished fixing her hair then followed Alli out the door.

"You're very quiet." Alli said. She and Clare were one their way to the amphitheatre.

"I'm just confused. My mom and dad try to control every single aspect of my life."

"Well why do you let them?"

"I don't know." she began to play with the hem of her dress. It was true, she didn't really know why she went along with her parents' plans. Maybe it was because she was scared. Scared that she didn't then she would disappoint them. They had grown increasingly controlling after Darcy died, and Clare understood that they wanted her to live a happy life. Though marrying Jake Martin was their idea of a happy life, not hers.

"I know that they do what they do because they want to protect me. But it's not what I want, you know?"

"Then say something. Talk to them and tell them you don't want to marry Jake."

"You don't get it Alli! They don't listen to me! They never listen to me! No matter what I do, it's like what I want doesn't matter. No matter how loud I scream, they can't hear a word."

"Well you can at least try. But there's one thing I know. You can always talk to me, Clare."

"Thanks Alli." the two girls exchanged a small hug. The limousine screeched to a stop, and the music from the amphitheatre was extremely sonorous. As the they exited, they were greeted by a tall young man.

"Hey cousin!" Mark Fitzgerald told Clare. Fitz was Clare's close cousin, and had moved in with her family after dealing with some issues with his brother. He was very protective of her and also very loyal to Randal. Not soon after moving to Toronto, he formed his own gang, and they roamed the streets harassing Goldsworthy boys. Fitz was naive, but also dangerous.

"You're here late. Thought you'd come with your dad." he asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Dad let Alli and I have more time to get ready. I promised I'd meet him here."

"Yeah he's already drunk so it's best not to keep him waiting," he said as he, Alli, and Clare entered the party masquerade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9:30 p.m.<em>**

"Okay we gonna take it slow." the DJ said as he switched up the music. By a quarter to midnight, everyone was loose and having fun. Adam found a decent girl to dance with; Alli was dancing with one of the boys she had met; Eli stood next to the boys bathroom waiting for Thomas-who was completely trashed- to finish puking his drunk guts up. _I knew this was a bad idea, _he thought to himself. _Why did I even suggest we go to this stupid party anyway?_

Thomas stumbled out of the bathroom and clumsily stood next to Eli. "You okay?" Eli asked. Thomas only gave an exaggerated shrug and fell to the ground, where he began laughing hysterically. He was just about to walk away, but knew he couldn't leave his trashed cousin laying on the filthy floor. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he hoisted Thomas up and dragged him to the nearest table, which was ironically right beside the drink coolers. After he made sure that Thomas was nice and situated- a.k.a. he was properly slumped over the table so he wouldn't fall over again- he ventured off into the thick crowd of wild teens. He wasn't going toward any particular location, he just…went.

...

"Do you want to dance?" Jake asked. He and Clare had spent most of the night talking and reminiscing on old times. She had been doing what her mom had wanted her to do, and Jake was doing what Randall had wanted him to do: they were connecting, or trying to at least.

_I really do like him, _she thought to herself. When he asked her to dance, she became nervous. She looked over at Alli, who was dancing with some stranger, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up and mouth the words "go for it!"

"Yes." she smiled. Together her and Jake walked to the dance floor. The DJ switched the music again; this time, putting on one of Clare's favorite songs: Steal Your Heart by Augustana.

"I love this song." she muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. As they began dancing, Jake pressed their bodies closer, making Clare feel instantly uncomfortable. She wanted to run away. To free herself from his grasp and just run. Though she knew she couldn't because people were watching. Two people who were her parents. They were standing at the entrance with smiles on their faces. Their eyes were glued on her and Jake, making sure that everything they hoped for was going according to planned. Clare didn't know what do. It was like all her emotions were frozen inside her, and she didn't know what to express. It was then and there she realized she didn't love Jake. She wasn't interested in him "that" way at all. She was going with her parents' program, and she didn't realize it until now.

"You look beautiful tonight, Clare." Jake whispered in her ear. She only smiled.

...

In that moment, he saw her. Eli wasn't much for slow dancing, and, after turning down about one hundred girls, had decided to just stand against the back wall. That's when she caught his eye. Her royal blue mask hid small portions of her face, but still Eli thought she was beautiful. Her smile was absolutely beautiful, and big enough to light the entire room; she had short, curly, dirty-blonde hair with eggshell white skin; and her blue dress made her look even more like an angel. It was strange because when he saw her, it was like she was the only person in the entire room. She looked so innocent yet very strong.

"Who is she?" he asked the guy next to him, not taking his eyes for one second off of the girl. The stranger only shrugged and grunted.

"Did my heart love till now?" he recited. "Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

...

Fitz was swooning with a couple of drunk girls when he saw Eli. His first instinct: attack him. Though he knew his uncle would give him a harsh beating if he started anything tonight. Swiftly, he left his seat and practically ran downstairs to find Randall. Fitz was a tough guy with a rough personality. He was determined to keep Goldsworthy's gang out of the east side of the city. He'd gotten himself in plenty of brawls and shootouts, and although he'd been severely punished for them, he wasn't hesitant in stirring them up again.

He found Helena and Randall at a private table on the first floor. They were surrounded by about ten other friends, family, and clients, and all were definitely drunk.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you." Fitz's voice was demanding. Laughing hysterically, Randall walked over to his nephew.

"What is it, Mark?" he asked. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Eli's here, sir."

"Who?"

"Eli Goldsworthy! Bullfrog's son. He crashed the party, I think he's trying to start shit. To ruin the party."

"Well was he?"

"No, but-"

"So don't worry about it. Ignore him. He's not doing anything bad, so just ignore him."

"You're drunk. You have no idea what you're talking about." Mr. Edwards grabbed Fitz's arm harshly and dragged him away from the guests. Once they were clear of any witnesses, he raised his fist and hit his nephew square in the jaw.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't know anything. Do you think I'm stupid? Now I'm telling you…ignore him! Don't go looking for trouble that isn't there. If I see you fighting, or if I even hear your gun go off, I'll send you back to your brother so he can beat some sense into you! Understand?"

Fitz rubbed his swelling jaw. "Yes sir."

...

_The stars look like jewels, _Clare thought. She had managed to slip past Jake and her parents and walked over to the park. She played there all the time when she was a child, and it was also the best place to think. She wanted so badly to escape Toronto, but her family mad her stick to the city like glue.

She twirled her mask in her hands. It wouldn't matter if she was in love with Jake or not, she would still be forced to put that hideous ring on her finger. She could say no to her parents…but what if they hated her? What if her dad hit her again? She still had the bruises.

She continued walking through the park until she came to the swings. She picked a swing and took a seat, putting her face in her hands.

"Rough night?" she heard someone-some boy- ask her. She looked up to see a tall, thin, boy looking at her. He had short dark-brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes. She was almost speechless when she saw him. _He's so handsome, _she thought.

"You have no idea." she muttered. He took a seat on the neighboring swing.

"I'm Eli by the way." he held out his arm flashed her a smirk.

"I'm Clare." she giggled and shook his hand.

"So what are you doing out here all alone? Why aren't you at the party?"

"It…just wasn't my thing, I guess. My parents made me come."

"Oh, I see. I came by free will. As soon as I walked in though, I had a feeling that it was definitely a bad idea. But of course, two seconds later, my friends scattered and I didn't have a ride home." Clare giggled. _She's so beautiful._

"So why are you here?" he asked her after a moment of silence. Clare sighed and began again.

"I'm trying to get as far away from my mom and dad as I possibly can. They were pretty much hovering over me the entire night."

"Why?"

"Because they're meddling. They have this whole plan set out for me but it's not something I want to follow."

"Then don't. Screw your parents. Do what you want to do, don't take direction from anyone else."

Clare smiled shyly. This boy was something else. _I feel like I know him from somewhere._ "I know, but.."

"But what?" he said, cutting her off. This time she didn't reply, she only sighed deeply.

Eli chuckled. "You care to much about what people think." he said as he began to swing.

"That is not true!" she repeated, also beginning to swing.

"Prove it! Scream. At the top of your lungs." Clare hesitated for a moment. There were only a few other people at the park, but she still didn't want to make a fool out of herself. _No, _she thought. _I'll show him._ She stood up and brushed herself off. She glanced over at Eli, who was giving off a smirk that said 'Go ahead'. Then she took a deep breath, and let it go.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" her voice echoed pass the trees and dozens of eyes stared at her. She turned to look at Eli, who was smiling.

"Okay. Your turn."

"Yeah…not my style." he stood up and began walking away. Clare went after him.

"No you have to do it!" she giggled. Soon enough, she and Eli were on the ground, laughing and wrestling and rolling around. Suddenly, Eli was on top, pinning Clare's wrist to the ground. In that moment, something happened. In that moment, blue met green; Sapphire vs. emeralds. Then and there, Clare and Eli knew what they wanted: each other.

"You have pretty eyes." he whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12:00 a.m.<em>**

They had stayed at the park for hours, talking, laughing, playing on the tire swing and sitting by the pond. The longer they spent together, the stronger they felt about each other. They ended up walking together hand-in hand back to the party. The guests were leaving in packs.

Alli soon ran up to them. "Clare!" and yelled. "There you are! Your mom wants you!" she looked at Eli, and a look of disgust manifested on her face. She quickly grabbed Clare's free hand and dragged her away from him. Clare stared back at Eli and yelled, "See you later!" He smiled back at her. He began following her, hoping to give her a proper good-bye. When he caught up to her, he finally saw the truth. There she was, his Blue Eyes, next to Randall and Helen Edwards. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief. _She's the Edwards' daughter?_

"Shit." he cursed to himself. Just then, Thomas and Adam ran up to him.

"Party's over, dude." Adam said, attempting to drag Eli away, but his feet were glued where they were. "Seriously dude, your dad has a curfew. If you're late, then we're all in deep shit."

That's when Clare saw him and his friends. She stared at him the same way he stared at her: disbelief.

"That's Eli Goldsworthy." Alli told her. "He's the only son of your worst enemy, Clare. What were you thinking, Clare?"

"I…I didn't know." Clare said in response. She knew it was bad. She knew that loving him was wrong, that it would cause even more chaos in Toronto, but she knew she couldn't be without him.

"My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown, and known to late." she recited in a whisper as she watched Eli being dragged out the door by his friends. "Prodigious birth of love it is to me. That I must love a loathed enemy."


	7. Act II

**Act II**

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie,_

_And young affection gapes to be his heir;_

_That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,_

_With tender Clare match'd, is now not fair._

_Now Romeo is beloved, and loves again,_

_Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;_

_But to his foe supposed he must complain,_

_And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks._

_Being held a foe, he may not have access_

_To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear,_

_And she as much in love, her means much less_

_To meet her new beloved anywhere;_

_But passion lends them power, time means, to meet,_

_Temp'ring extremities with extreme sweet_


	8. Act II A Lane by the Wall

**I know that this is super short, but the best comes in the next chapter. 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The night, technically the morning, was cool and still. There were no clouds in the pitch black night sky, so the stars shined like beautiful jewels. Eli had gazed at the sky with Clare; Clare Edwards unfortunately. She was the only daughter of Mr. Randall Edwards, his father's own sworn enemy.

He knew that it would be dangerous if they kept seeing each other. They lived in a city where hazardous competition poisoned everything good in his life. Though this time he wouldn't let it ruin something that was possible: their love.

Eli had escaped from his friends' grip not soon after they left the party. Now he found himself running down the street, searching for the Edwards' mansion. He had to ask Clare; he had to know where they stood. The closer he came to the house, the faster his heart raced. Eli couldn't wait to see her again: her beautiful ivory skin, her majestic blue eyes, her gorgeous smile, her short, curly dirty blonde hair.

He found the house on St. Peter drive. It was a large two story house made of bricks with marble white fences, pillars, and window panes. There was no light coming from the windows. _Good, _he thought. _This will be a lot easier. _He quickly but quietly jumped over the back wall, and disappeared in the clutter of trees in the yard.

"Eli! Eli! W-Where the hell is he?" Thomas shouted. Him and the others ventured up and down the streets of the city searching for Eli.

"He's a smart guy." Adam said. "He probably just went home."

"But I saw him jump over that wall." Thomas pointed to the Edwards' orchard wall. He was drunk, but actually knew what he was talking about.

"Sure you did, dude." he rolled his eyes. "Eli! Elijah!" he shouted even louder, talking in a girlish voice. He purposely attempted to mimic Julia's voice, believing it would make Eli pop out of his hiding place.

"If he hears you, dude, he's gonna kick your ass." Thomas yawned.

"All I'm trying to do is to make him appear. It's more than what you're doing."

"He's probably just sulking again. If he wants to be depressed, then let him freaking sulk! I'm tired, can you please just get me home?"

"You're right. Time to call it a night." He accelerated down the road, still keeping an eye out for his best friend.

"After a while, Thomas spoke again. "There's no point in looking for him if he doesn't want to be found."


	9. Act II Clare's Orchard

Chapter Seven

Her bedroom light was on. Clare sat outside on her balcony, jotting thoughts down in the purple notebook that rested on her knees. Eli looked up at her from a tree in her orchard. _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? _he thought.

_Dear Diary, _(she wrote)

_I can't sleep. No matter how many times I close my eyes or try to clear my mind, I can't seem to make myself fall asleep. Earlier tonight I went to the party at the amphitheatre (I was forced to go as a matter of fact), and there I met an outstanding guy. He's cute, funny, witty, a kind of mysterious, and is basically the type of guy I've dreamt of. His name is Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. _

_Goldsworthy…that's the immediate problem. His dad is my dad's worst enemy, and even though I want to be with Eli, I know it'll only cause more problems. It's stupid, isn't it? That one innocent relationship could be the cause of a massive downfall of order in the city? Listen to me, I sound like the script of a Steven Spielberg movie. But it's true. _

_Oh, Elijah, why do you have to be a Goldsworthy? Why can't you just forget about your father and refuse your name? If you choose not to use your name, then I swear, I won't be an Edwards! _

_Your name is the problem, that's what will get us into trouble. What is a Goldsworthy anyway? It's not a hand, a foot, an arm, or face of the human body. And what does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. _

_I just wish you could trade in your name, then have all of me in exchange. _

She closed the notebook and put down the pencil. Eli hesitantly walked out into the open. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "Rough night, Blue Eyes?" he called out to her. He immediately wished he'd said something different, but it was the first thing that popped in his head. His question startled her as she jumped and dropped her book. Recognizing the voice, she went to lean over the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her chest swiftly heaving up and down.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by."

"At two in the morning?" she grinned and leaned on the fence.

"Yeah." he said simply. "Plus, I wanted to give you something. I was going to give it to you at the party, but my friends pretty much dragged me out of the building and down the street."

"Can't it wait? My dad will kill you if he finds out you're here." she paused and her eyes scanned the orchard. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"I climbed over the back wall." he turned and pointed to the dark marble wall. "It's not as high as you think."

"And how did you know where my house is?"

"Your dad's a multimillionaire known throughout the country as well as the world wide web. I googled it."

"Smart."

"Thank you." they both shared a laugh. Both of them felt like they were playing make-believe; she was the trapped princess in her tower; he was the knight in armor there to rescue her. For a moment they gazed at each other, studying each others' faces so they wouldn't ever be forgotten. Eli smirked as the blush rose to his cheeks.

"So where is it?" Clare then asked sweetly. "Where's my present? Or whatever you said you brought me."

Eli smirked again. He walked over to the large tree that stood beside the balcony. Not a second later he was climbing that tree. Leaping from branch to branch, higher and higher, until the fencepost was only inches from his grasp. With one swoop, he threw both legs over the railing, and found himself face to face with Clare. Her bright blue eyes widened and she gasped softly. Slowly, he moved himself closer toward her. His emerald eyes locked with her icy blue ones. Then, without the slightest bit of warning, and unable to resist any longer, Eli leaned in and placed his lips on hers. His lips were soft and warm, and Clare wanted more. She kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync with each other, and passion consumed them both. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath.

"So," Eli raised his eyebrows. "Was it good?"

"Really, really good." she responded with a smile.

"I know."

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!" she smiled at him again, gave him a small kiss, and then pulled him in for a tight hug. They felt comforted in the warm embrace and didn't ever want to let go.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Eli asked softly. Clare sighed and let her arms slump to her sides.

"If we're together," she said. "Then everything will get chaotic, Eli. My dad and your dad are the two most competitive men in Toronto, and all the violent gang fights that take place on the streets is based on that! What would they do if they found out we're dating? And like I told you earlier, my parents are expecting me to be with Jake. If anybody knew about us…you could get hurt. Killed even!"

"Then we'll have to keep it a secret. Nobody else will know!" he exclaimed.

"Keep it down, Romeo!" she placed her hand on his babbling mouth. "Or else my parents will hear you. Then we'll both be in huge amounts of trouble!"

"Let them then. I want to show that I know something that they don't!"

"Which is?"

"That I love the most beautiful girl in the world." He smirked as he watched her cheeks turn a bright pink. "That she's mine and no one else's; that she's my muse and the only thing that makes me feel happy; that as soon as she finishes school, we'll get married and we'll go far away from here; we'll be happy together, maybe have a few kids, then eventually grow old together. Wrinkled, grumpy, rolling each other in wheelchairs, ECT." Clare couldn't help but smile and pull him in for another passionate hug. Her parents and grandparents had always told her it was impossible to find that one person who you truly loves you as a kid. She proved them wrong. That one special person was right there on her balcony with emerald green eyes and black skinny jeans.

"Promise then." she whispered in his ear softly. "Can you promise me that it'll end up that way?" she gazed at his eyes, her arms still around his neck.

"I promise," he said. "That we'll have a happy ending."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The loud knocking on the bedroom door startled both of them. Eli began climbing down, but Clare stopped him.

"Wait!" she whispered. "When can I see you again?"

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Clare, why are you still up? Go to bed!" her mom groaned from the other side of the door.

"I'll come back here tomorrow night." Eli whispered. He reached down toward one of the outstretched tree branches, but Clare stopped him again. This time she cupped his face in her hands and she pulled him up to her lips. It was the longest, passionate good-bye kiss each of them had ever experienced.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" her mom continued. "Go to bed, now!"

Clare ignored the rambling at the door, and watched Eli as he leaped over the wall and into the darkness. She had hope, hope that her life wouldn't be planned or controlled by anyone but herself. Eli came to save her and she was willing to escape. After she had turned off the lights, she crawled into her bed.

When she slept that night, she dreamt of Eli.

….

The clock read 2 a.m. in Eli's bedroom. His parents caught him sneaking in through the kitchen window and he was grounded until god knows when. But he didn't care. He was pretty much in a daze. The confrontation with Clare had left him with a dorky smile on his face and warm feeling in his gut. He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was his and he was hers. He was in love with Clare Diane Edwards, the only daughter of famous businessman Randall Edwards, whose gang hated and even tried to kill the gang of Bullfrog Goldsworthy, his father.

It was them against the world.


	10. Act II Dr Laurence's Cell

This chapter's kinda boring, (I'm sorry for that!) but I'm just going by the original story. Be sure to review :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

_2 Years Later_

"Horticulture Science." Dr. Laurence quoted as he wrote the words on the chalkboard. It was the first day teaching at the university, and he was eager to start off talking about the basics. He was a tall man with eggshell white skin that wrinkled slightly with old age, and a small amount of brown hair on the top of his head. He definitely looked like the classic university professor.

"It is the study of the industry and science of plant cultivation. It includes the process of preparing soil for planting seeds, tubers, or cutters. Though in this class, I'm going to teach you all the significance of plant life in general." he took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his desk. He reached for the small plant on the far side of the desk and held it up for the class to see.

"The Earth is nature's mother. Plants are born out of the Earth, and they are buried in the Earth when dead. From its surface many varieties of plants and animals come, and the Earth provides nourishment in several forms. I once read that everything nature creates has a special sort of property, and each one is different. Herbs, plants, and some stones possess great power. Much more than you realize, students. I will not only teach you plant biochemistry, or breeding patterns, or things like nutritional value. No. In this class, you will be taught about how they affect the very planet we live on, as well as how they play the role in man-kinds own existence."

He paused and looked over at the door. Eli Goldsworthy was there with a smirk on his face. He gestured for Dr. Laurence to continue.

"Inside the little rind of this limp flower," he gently tapped the petals of the flower. "Is both a poison and a powerful medicine. You smell it, you feel good all around. If you taste it, you die. It just goes to show that there are two opposite elements in everything, in men as well as in plants-good and evil." Just as he finished, the bell rang, and his students scattered out of his class. Only one person remained in the room, and it wasn't a student. Eli Goldsworthy had known Dr. Laurence ever since he was nine years old. He was a family friend as well as Eli's sixth grade biology teacher (and the church's pastor).

"Morning, father." Eli said as he sat in the desk chair.

"I told you, Elijah," he said as he packed papers into the drawer. "On school grounds I am _doctor_ Laurence."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I actually came to ask you a favor."

"I'm not letting you borrow my gun."

"It's not that," Eli chuckled. "It's serious."

Dr. Laurence laughed in response has he made his way to the door. "Sure it is, son!"

"I'm being honest!" Eli ran after him. "I met this girl a while ago and I was thinking-"

"Ah! So there's a girl involved in all this! Sorry, son, I'm not the person to talk to about raging hormones and whatnot. Shouldn't you be talking to that knucklehead cousin of yours Topher?"

"His name is Thomas, pastor."

"It doesn't matter he's still an idiot."

"Anyway, I met this incredible girl a couple of years ago. And I-"

"Are you still going on about the Julia Char girl?" he exclaimed as they both walked through the student infested campus. "You know, it's unhealthy to keep going back to a girl who doesn't love you. You'll end up physically hurt and emotionally exhausted."

"It's not Julia." he said softly. Dr. Laurence stopped steadily in his tracks and turned to look Eli is the eyes.

"Really? Good! Then where have you been for the past couple of years? I've hardly seen you around at all."

"That's what I've been trying to say. I met this girl a couple of years ago and I haven't been able to let go of her since. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and an all around great person. This is the very first time I've ever felt like this about anyone before." he paused, making sure the old man was following. "And I was wondering if you would marry us this summer."

The special request was a lot for Dr. Laurence to take in. Here was an eighteen year old boy, clearly blind with love, asking him to marry him and his girlfriend. "You're young, Elijah."

"I know," Eli replied. "But I love her."

"What's her name?" Dr. Laurence asked. Eli hesitated to answer.

"It's Clare Edwards. Randall's daughter."

"You're stepping into the fire, son." his voice turned serious instantly. He knew very well what went on in the streets. Knowing that Bullfrog's son and Randall's daughter wanted to get married was shocking, and he was worried how this would affect the social "order" of things in Toronto. "Are you sure marriage is something you want to do? This could be dangerous for both you and her."

"I know but I don't care."

"And are you sure you love this girl? I can distinctly remember you talking like this when you were with Julia."

"Yeah, and I can remember you scolding me for loving her in general."

"For obsessing about her, not for loving her, Elijah."

"Whatever. So will you do it?" he practically begged. "Please, father. I promised her I'd give her the world. And in order to do that, I promised that she and I would be married and then we'd get far away from here."

Dr. Laurence stared at Eli. The expression on his face said proved that he was serious. He loved her; he was in love with her. "You really love this girl, don't you?"

"I do."

"Fine. Come with me." he began walking towards his car. Eli, with a large goofy smile plastered on his face, walked with him. "Now you and she will have to get married in secret, and hopefully the marriage will may be lucky enough to bring peace between your two bickering families."

"Hopefully." Eli said. "Now let's get out of here, we're in a rush!" he began sprinting toward the car, but was stopped short when he tripped over his own two feet. _This boy is inconsistent, _Dr. Laurence thought.

"It's best to go slow." Dr. Laurence sighed. "Those who rush stumble and fall."


	11. Act II Verona Beach

Chapter Nine

Although the new school year had begun, and the mid-September weather was slowly making itself known, Adam and Thomas spent their day at the small Verona beach. It was a beautiful day- there were no clouds in the sky, the sun was blinding- but the cool wind gave them chills. They'd decided to skip school that day and head down to the bar (right across from the beach), which smelled of grilled cheese and heavy cigarette smoke.

"Where the hell is Eli?" Adam asked. He pulled a pool stick from the holder and played his round. "Didn't he come home last night?"

Thomas stood by the table and lit a cigarette. "Not to Bullfrog's. I asked one of the maids."

"You know," Adam said. "I bet you that stupid bitch Julia has something to do with it. It's been two freaking years and she's still gotten under his skin."

"I doubt it. He's been acting very peppy and happy lately. I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe he got together with someone."

"Yeah. Probably with a little lady called LSD." he laughed. Adam smacked up in the back of his head before continuing with their game.

"Mark Fitzgerald sent Bullfrog a letter yesterday."

"Who's that, again?"

"You know, Randall's nephew. The douche bag who tossed you out the bathroom sophomore year."

Adam stared at him angrily. He remembered Fitz. His long hideous face sat in his memory. During his sophomore year at Degrassi Community School, Fitz and Owen had thrown him through a glass door after Adam went into the boys bathroom. They knew he was a transgender, and quite frankly, they hated him for it. Fitz was also the leader of one of the most vicious gangs on the east side.

"Sorry, dude." Thomas apologized in a small voice. He immediately regretted what he said.

"What did it say?"

"I didn't read it. Bullfrog put it in his study and he locked the door so I couldn't get in. But…I don't know." he sighed as he breathed out another puff of smoke. "I just think it was one of those hate messages, you know?"

"If it is, I bet it was a challenge."

"Eli will take him up on the challenge. He hates Fitzy boy as much as you do." he pat Adam on the back.

"Speak of the devil." Adam said as he saw Eli jet around the corner and burst into the pool room. "Where the hell have you been? Why'd you give us the slip?"

"What do you mean?" Eli asked as he took a seat on the pool table. He took the red number four ball and tossed it in his hands.

"The slip, dude. You gave us the slip."

"Whatever, Adam." Eli laid on the table. "I had some…important business to take care of."

"When you mean business," Thomas began. "You mean something along the lines of- now I'm just making a random guess her- um….sex?"

"Why is it that whenever I'm out, you think I'm with a girl?"

"I'm just curious that's all."

"As long as you weren't with Julia" Adam added on.

"For the last time," Eli sighed. "Julia Char is cold dead history to me."

"Then what have you been doing the last couple of weeks? No! Scratch that. Where have you been the last couple of years?" Thomas asked as he blew out a puff of smoke. "I mean, at first you were all depressed when you found out Julia wouldn't give up her cherry bomb. Now you're more colorful and all ' I love the world' and whatnot. What's up with you?"

Eli just stared up at the ceiling. He and Clare had been sneaking around for the past two years, and they had been the best years of his life. They had grown closer to each other, and sneaking around behind everyone's back made it all the more exciting.

After Thomas and Adam had finished their game, all three boys went out to the beach. They spent the rest of the afternoon shooting rounds into the crystal sea, hoping to scare the fish and sure there boredom. Though their antics were disturbed momentarily when a man and woman came their way.

"Excuse me," she began. "Do any of you know where I can find Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Depends," Thomas began. "What do you want him for?"

"None of your business."

"Sure it is. Eli's my best bud-"

"And he's my cousin." Thomas butted in.

"So it's our business to know all of hits and scores." Adam continued.

"Especially with the ladies."

The boys laughed, but the woman stood silent. She rolled her eyes under her sunglasses.

"Peter, hold my fan." she turned to him and hastily handed him the large umbrella-like fan that Peter had been hovering over her head. She turned back to the boys, giving them an intimidating stare. "Look, I just want to know where he is. I half to talk to him."

"What's going on?" Eli asked as he ran up to his friends. Immediately, the woman turned her attention to him.

"Your sex bunny wants to see you." Thomas joked. Eli responded to him with a hard punch in the arm.

"We should talk in private." The woman urged.

"Ok." She and Eli walked off alone. Peter was told to stay behind and watch the car.

"Be smart, Eli! Use a condom!" Adam and Thomas joked from behind. Eli ignored the comment and walked off with the woman. He knew who she was; her name was Rachel Dawes, and she was Clare's nanny. Clare sent her whenever she had to give Eli an important message.

"Interesting group of pals you've got there Eli." Ms. Dawes said as she and Eli walked slowly along the beach.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Sometimes they can be-"

"Hormonal?" she finished for him.

"And total dumbasses. So why did you come here?"

"The usual. Clare wanted me to find you. But before I tell you what she wants, I need to tell you something." she stopped and turned to face him. Eli had to admit that he was a little scared by her. She had these intense brown eyes, and when they locked with someone else's, she appeared very intimidating. "I have to know that what you're feeling for her is real. I have spent the last seventeen years of my own life caring for that child. I raised her, and I'm practically her second mother. I've seen many people break her heart, even her parents. She can't handle it if it happened again."

Eli took in every single word that came from the nanny's mouth. "I promise, no I swear, that I'll never do that to her. She is everything to me."

"Because if I ever found out that you hurt her," she took a deep breath and pointed a finger menacingly at Eli. "I swear to GOD that I will slaughter you like a pig. Understand?" Again, she was scary.

"Um…okay."

"Good." she smiled.

"So why did you come here?"

"She knows that you went to see Dr. Laurence on Tuesday. Her parents had signed him up to preach at their so-called future wedding. She wants to know if what she thinks is going on is truly what is going on."

Eli sighed happily. He knew it was the perfect time to tell her the plan. If he did, then everything would be set in stone.

"Tell her that at the end of the school year, she and I will meet at Dr. Laurence's cell, and he'll marry us."

"Is there a specific date?"

"Not yet. But what's definite is that we _will_ be married by the summer."

Ms. Dawes smiled at him. She was ecstatic about the plan, and made a secret note to herself that she would do anything possible to help carry out this plan. Like she had told Eli, she was basically the one who raised Clare. She say what the girl went through; how her life was controlled by those around her and how she was the puppet on tough strings. Ms. Dawes knew Eli was good for her, and all she wanted was for Clare to be happy and make her own path.

"She also wants to meet you." Ms. Dawes continued. "Tonight. In her orchard."

"I'll be there."

"I know you will. Peter!" she hollered. Peter came sprinting to her side, stumbling in the sand. It was like he could read her thoughts because he instantly placed the umbrella over her head. She nodded at him in content. "We have to get home. We've got a little Juliet waiting to hear good news."


	12. Act II Clare's Bedroom

Chapter Ten

"I sent Ms. Dawes to the beach at nine. What if she can't find him?" Clare stressed as she laid on her bed. Her and Alli had come home from lunch, and she desperately hoped her nanny had been there when they'd gotten back.

"He told you he was going to skip today." Alli told her. She chilled out on the pink moon chair, her mouth stuffed with fresh hoagie she had gotten from The Dot. "Didn't he say he was going to the beach with his loser friends?"

"I know he did. But I sent her three hours ago. Verona beach is only, what? Half an hour away? What if something happened to her?"

"Clare," Alli stood up and plopped onto the bed next to her bestie. "You have got to relax. Take deep breaths."

"I'm trying, Alli. I'm just…nervous that's all. What if he changes his mind? What if he doesn't want to go through with it anymore? Maybe that's why Ms. Dawes is taking so long; Eli is probably explaining why he doesn't want to go through the plan anymore!"

Alli sighed loudly. "Clare! He is not going to do that!"

"How do you know? Remember what happened with KC? We were together for what? A week. And then one day, just out of the blue, told me he didn't want to play along anymore."

"Listen," Alli stood up. "I may not like Eli, but-"

"You've never even met him, Alli!"

"But I've met guys from that side of town. Okay, I've met Goldsworthy boys and they've all been trashy. I can't stand them. But after seeing the dreamy affect he's had on you, I'll give him an exception."

"Really?"

"Yes. I honestly think that he wouldn't ditch you like that."

Clare stood up also and gave Alli a great big-bear-best-friend hug. "You're right. He wouldn't do that. You know, underneath all that stiff exterior you are a softy."

"Sure. Keep thinking that." Just then, the bedroom door opened and Ms. Dawes walked in with Peter (who was following her like a puppy). She immediately sat on the desk chair; her face was flushed with heat and she sighed heavily. Clare ran to her side and sat on her knees.

"You're back! Did you see him? Did you talk to him? "

"Peter, leave us alone for a bit. Go fix me a drink, please." She huffed.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter left hastily, leaving the girls in the room.

"Ms. Dawes!," Clare whined. "Why do you look upset? Is it bad news? Please, please, please tell me!"

"Calm down, Clare!" Ms. Dawes said. "I'm just tired. Give me a minute to breathe, please!"

"I don't think I can wait another minute!"

Peter returned with a martini and handed it to Ms. Dawes. She thanked him, then sent him out again.

"Eli's a pretty good guy. Not really the most polite guy in the world, but he's a decent human being. Damn, my back hurts." she made an uncomfortable gesture. Clare took a hold of her wrist and dragged her to her feet and onto the bed. She leaped onto the bed and began rubbing her nanny's back.

"Why do make run around and be your messenger? You're a teenager. You have a little thing called a cellphone." Ms. Dawes said.

"I'm sorry." Clare spologized as she continued to massage Ms. Dawes' back. "But please tell me. I can't handle the suspense!"

"You know, I'm only 32. You shouldn't make older women do so much work."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Alli said. "So what is the news?"

"Okay," Ms. Dawes paused to finish her glass of martini. "When is your graduation?"

"How is that important?" Clare asked.

"Just answer the question."

"June 21st. Why?"

"Well on that night, head over to Father Laurence's cell. Eli said that he will be there, and that Father Laurence will be there to marry you two."

Clare and Alli couldn't conceal their excitement any longer. Both began squealing uncontrollably in complete happiness.

"Clare, I can't believe it! You're getting married!" Alli squealed.

"Do you know what this means?" Clare asked.

"We get to go dress shopping!"

"And this time, I'm going to make my own plans! Thank you, Ms. Dawes!" she leapt into the nanny's arms.

"See," Ms. Dawes assured. "I told you everything would turn out right. I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Act II The Secret Wedding

Chapter Eleven

_9 months later_

The whole church was silent and the afternoon sunlight beamed through the multicolored, glassy windows. Dr. Laurence- make that Father Laurence for the occasion- stood in the middle of the room, a nervous-ridden Eli standing next to him. Eli wasn't perfectly dressed for a wedding- he wore black skinny jeans, with a black and white vest, and a long black tie- but he wore what he was comfortable with.

"You're shaking, son." Father Laurence said.

"I know. I can't help it." he took a deep breath in and let a deep breath out. This was it.

"May the heavens be happy with this holy act of marriage, so nothing unfortunate happens later to make us regret it."

"Damn, that was deep. You make that up?"

"It's a line from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ Though it's translated to modern language. It's funny, what's happening here is just like the play. Montagues vs. Capulets; Edwards vs. Goldsworthy; a son and a daughter from the bickering families find each other and fall in love; then in the end they die in each others' arms."

"I know the story. But it's not going to be like that!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Clare and I will happy ending. I know we will."

At that moment, the chapel doors opened. Clare ran inside (Ms. Dawes and Alli trailed behind her) and threw herself at Eli, nearly knocking him over. He held her tight and breathed in her essence. She wore a strapless, knee-high white dress. Her blue eyes stood out like diamonds and in the sunlight she looked like an angel. When Clare saw Eli, all she could think about was how handsome he looked. His own eyes shone like emeralds, and she was drawn to him. When they pulled away, Clare gently took her hand and placed it on his face. She gently kissed him on the lips, and he deepened it in return.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked after she pulled away.

"Let us be wed my lady." he stuck out his elbow. She locked her arm around his, and they made their way up to Father Laurence.

"Good evening, Clare." Father Laurence smiled.

"Hi." she said in a small voice. She look as excited as a child who is locked in a candy store.

Father Laurence cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join these two lovebirds in holy matrimony. I've known both of them since they were children, and I realize that they are two very different people. But maybe that's the reason why they love each other so much. Because they balance each other out, like light and dark. Eli finds true happiness and joy in Clare, and in return, Clare finds a prince, a savior, in Eli. Both are very young, but I can see by the very way they look at each other, that Clare and Eli are in love. So do you any of you have any vows you would like to share?"

"I would." Clare spoke up. She turned her attention on Eli. "I just wanted to say thank you. I feel like I can really be myself when I'm around you. You treat me like a human being, _and_ a goddess. I love you. And I'm with you every step of the way."

"Awww!" Alli squealed from the pews.

"What say you, Eli?" Father Laurence said.

Eli gazed at her. "There are way too many words. If I did speak then we'd be here all night. I would just like to say that I love you. You're the only thing that makes me feel happy. No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

"It's time for the rings." Father Laurence continued. Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver, diamond rings. He carefully placed one on Clare finger, and she did the same for him. They looked into each others eyes and never looked away.

"So I guess now I pronounce you as husband and wife. Eli, you can kiss your bride."

"No mind if I do." Eli said excitedly. He wasted to time in kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Each deepened the kiss, entranced by the warmth and passion. Ms. Dawes and Alli began clapping and sharing Kleenex tissues; their tears of joy cascaded down their cheeks. They rejoiced for the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy.


	14. Act III

**Act III**

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

_The sweetest honey_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite._

_Therefore love moderately: long love doth so;_

_Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._

_- Friar Laurence (Romeo and Juliet)_


	15. Act III A Public Place

Chapter Twelve

"I seriously think we should call it a day, Adam." Thomas croaked. The summer heat was blazing, and the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky made it even more unbearable. "It's hot, and Edwards' boys are wandering around. If we bump into them, we could easily get in a fight. When it's hot, people become angry and hot-blooded."

Adam ignored him and continued walking. They had been wandering downtown for the past hour looking for their leading man. Eli hadn't been seen all day. Adam had tried calling him on his cell, but he wouldn't answer. Thomas had gone to Bullfrog's to ask if he knew anything about his whereabouts, but even he didn't know.

"Dude," Adam snorted. "Don't be such a whiner."

"Sorry man, but I'm sweating balls over here!"

"Whatever, Thomas. If any of Edwards' guys come onto us, I've got my gun ready. So I'm not worried." He turned to Thomas and pulled up his shirt enough to flash his gun.

"Shit," Thomas said. "Is that knew."

"Sure is. It's my dad's. That man doesn't do a good job in hiding it."

"Huh. I put mine under lock and key."

"See! You can be smart…at times."

After wandering around west side Toronto for hours, Adam and Thomas headed down to the Verona Beach, which was full of post-graduation students. They had a large bonfire going a couple of feet from the lifeguard post, and people began lighting their sparklers. It was late, and the sky had turned into a darker shade of blue. Sun had dipped lower in the sky, making the atmosphere only a little cooler. Adam and Thomas instantly tore themselves through the crowd. One of the guys at the party saw them, and he and his friends began heading toward the two.

"Damn it," Thomas muttered. "It's Fitz." he watched as Fitz and his buds marched over to them. Adam seemed to not pay attention.

"I don't care." Adam said.

"What if they're looking to start something?"

"If they do, we're gonna end it."

Fitz approached them both, his friends hung behind. "I need you talk with one of you." he said menacingly.

"No. You talk with one, you talk with both." Thomas said.

"Whatever. Torres, you hang out with Eli, right?"

"I have a name, Neanderthal." Adam snapped.

"Oh, yeah. Gracie," he said in a girlish voice. "Do you know where your boyfriend is?" With that, Adam charged at him, but Thomas held him back. Fitz and his friends laughed.

"Look, we either talk in private, or we have a decent rational discussion. There's a ton of people here. We don't want another shootout, do we?" Thomas said.

"I'll just make it short and simple." Fitz said. "Tell emo boy to stay away from my cousin."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"I saw them coming out of the chapel today. Tell him that if he comes within a single inch to her, his ass is grass!"

"You're just talking shit! We don't know anything about any girl!"

"Really? And I thought you were his best friends." Just then- speak of the devil- Eli ran up to them. Their heads turned to him. It suddenly occurred to Eli that something was wrong.

"Here's the guy I'm looking for." Fitz sneered. He walked toward Eli and got in his face.

"What are you doing here, Fitz?" Eli asked, confidence in his voice.

"You tell me, bitch. I saw you with Clare earlier today. What's going on?"

"It's none of your business."

"Not my business! Sure it's my business!" he shoved Eli harshly. Eli didn't push back, which was shocking to his best friend and his cousin.

"I'm not going to fight you, Fitz. No matter how much I hate you, I can't."

"Why?" Fitz pushed him again. "You afraid daddy's gonna ground you?"

"No, I…I just can't."

"You just to scared to fight you little pussy?" He forward and punched Eli square in the mouth, causing him to have a busted, bleeding lips.

"Look, Fitz," Eli put out his hand in surrender. "I can't fight you. I can't because.." he spat out a bit of blood. "I can't fight family."

At first her was confused, but soon Fitz realized what Eli was talking about. His face twisted into that of pure disgust. "You married, her?" he screamed. Thomas and Adam looked shocked as well, and even the beach partiers began surrounding them, interested in their boys' squabble.

"You're fucking my cousin? You little shit!" Fitz reached into his pants and pulled out his gun. The very sight of the weapon made people scatter. Adam released himself from Thomas's grasp and attacked Fitz with full force. His gun was knocked out his hand; Fitz's group of friends went on and turned their attention on Thomas.

"Stay out of this, girly!" Fitz yelled as he took hold of Adam's wrists and threw him against a rusty glass door from the hut. It shattered, and pieces cut the back of Adam's neck. Ignoring the pain, he continued to fight back.

"I'm not a girl!" he screamed.

"These tell otherwise." he swiftly released Adam's wrist and gave him a swift punch in the breasts. Eli ran over and fought to get Thomas out of the group's grasp. When that was done, he made his way to Adam, who was now getting the upper hand in the fight. He mashed himself in the middle, hoping to separate the two. But Fitz and Adam kept fighting. Suddenly, Fitz pulled out a switch knife. Eli made an attempt to push him away, but he came back.

"Fitz, don't!" Eli said. But it was too late. Fitz had thrust his arm under Eli's, and the metal blade struck Adam in the chest. Fitz's facial expression transformed into one of terror and regret. Eli's breath halted as he turned to see Adam, wide-eyed, staring at the large red line growing in the middle of his chest. Thomas ran over to him.

"I didn't mean-" Fitz began. Though no more words came out of his mouth.

"Dude, you okay?" Thomas asked. His voice was shaking.

"Yeah," he winced in pain. "Yes. It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

"It's fucking deep, man." Thomas began to whimper. He lifted up Adam's shirt to have a better look at the wound.

"Call 911!" Eli yelled at Thomas. Thomas immediately pulled out his cell and dialed the number. He stood up and ran to the street, desperately trying to look out for the ambulance. Eli stayed behind with Adam, who had slumped to the ground in Eli's arms.

"Why the hell did you come in between us?" he groaned in pain.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." Eli cried.

"You always know how to do…the…right thing, dude."

"I'm so sorry, Adam!"

"This stupid feud….has a price." he struggled to speak the words. "Looks like I'm done for." His mouth began to fill with blood. He exhaled deeply, and just like that, his broken heart stopped beating. Eli shook him gently, trying to make him wake up. But it was no use. He laid him down flat in the sand and sobbing into his best friend's shirt.

"They're on their way!" Thomas ran up. "Oh no." he said in horror. He saw Eli sobbing and bent down and also began to sob in his cousin's shoulder.

Eli looked up, only to see Fitz and his friends jump in their car at the end of the beach. Full of intense rage, he quickly grabbed Adam's gun from the pants pocket and, without any other word, sprinted towards Morty.

"Eli!" Thomas yelled after him. "What are you doing?"

Everything was a complete blur, and his cousin's voice seemed long gone. As tears streamed down his eyes, he drove Morty at high speed, and headed straight towards Fitz.

All he saw was red.

* * *

><p>He was right on Fitz's tail. Eli clutched the wheel tighter, anxious to give the guy who killed his best friend what he deserved. He followed the black jaguar as it took a sharp right turn into a dark street. Eli decided it was the perfect time, and stomped on the gas petal. Morty crashed right into the rear of the jag, stopping both cars in a swift halt. Fitz ran out of the car, and Eli did the same. Both ran towards the park, which was dark expect for the sidewalk lights and the light from the mammoth fountain.<p>

Eli pointed the gun at Fitz and pulled the trigger.

"Ah!" Fitz yelled as he fell to the ground. He grabbed his leg in agony. Eli walked toward him.

"You son of a bitch." Eli sneered. He pointed the gun at Fitz, who had rolled over and was staring Eli right in the face. Eli's face was red and cut, and tears streamed down his face. "You murdered him! It wouldn't be fair if he rot in the ground and you live and breath would it? WOULD IT?" he screamed.

Fitz laughed nervously. "You can't do it. You can't kill me. What would your wife, Clare Bear, think?" Eli lowered his arm.

"Shut up!"

"She'll hate you. She'd want to have you dead, just like your little girlfriend, Gracie."

"HIS NAME IS ADAM!"

"That trannie! He'll burn in hell."

"Just like you will." Eli moved closer to him.

"No, because you can't kill me. You can't pull the trigger."

"We'll see about that." Eli lifted his arm and aimed the pistol. Fitz, although limping, ran away. Screaming, Eli pulled the trigger.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ In a matter of seconds, Fitz was face down in the fountain pool, blood seeping out of his bullet wounds. Eli stared down at the body. He did it. He just killed a human being. _What've I done?_ A part of him was content that Fitz, the murderer, was dead, but another part of him loathed himself because he killed him. He killed.

He was so much in a state of shock that he hadn't noticed Thomas drive up. His cousin jumped out from his car and ran over. He took one look at Fitz's body and froze. "Oh my god." he muttered.

He grabbed Eli's shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. "Dude, you have to get out of here."

"I…I killed him." Eli muttered, his eyes never leaving the body.

"Don't just stand there!" Eli finally looked Thomas in the eyes. "Someone called the police, they're on their way here right now. You have to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll go." Eli said.

"What are you still doing here? Go!" He watched as Eli ran into the pitch darkness. The pool was now full of blood.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled, and it began to rain.

* * *

><p>"Who are the people who started the fight?" Officer Prince asked Thomas. The rain was pouring, Fitz's body was being covered up, and both Bullfrog and Randal had arrived to the scene. Thomas, trembling from the cold, hesitated to answer.<p>

"It was Fitz. He killed Adam, then Eli killed him. I swear it's the truth."

"Thomas, who started it?"

"It was Fitz. Eli, Adam, and I were at the Verona beach, just hanging out. Fitz and his gang came up to us and tried to pick a fight. He was looking for Eli, but when Eli came, Fitz attacked him. Adam tried to break it up, but Eli got in the middle. When he did, Fitz pulled out a knife and stabbed Adam."

"He's the one that died? He's the one who was killed on the beach?"

"Ye sir."

"Then what happened?"

"Eli snapped, and he chased Fitz here. Eli killed him here, then he ran away. That's the truth, officer. I swear on my life."

Enraged, Mrs. Edwards lunged at Thomas. Her husband tried to hold her back. "He is Eli's cousin! Of course he's lying to protect his own family! I demand justice! Eli Goldsworthy killed my nephew! He must pay the price!" she sobbed at Officer Prince. She slumped into her husband's arms and together they shed tears.

"Eli Goldsworthy killed Mark Fitzgerald; Mark Fitzgerald killed Adam Torres. Who's getting arrested for Adam's murder?" Officer Prince asked himself.

"Not my son." Bullfrog stepped up.

"Adam was his best friend." Cece said. "His crime did justice's job by taking Fitz's life."

It was silent for a moment, as Officer Prince thought over the entire scenario. He just about had it with the ongoing feud. Though no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to put it to an end. He gazed at the broken families, at the black body bag, at the glowing, blood-stained fountain. Finally, he made his decision. He reached for his megaphone.

"Elijah Goldsworthy is hereby guilty of the murder of Mark Fitzgerald! There will be no pleas or excuses! When he is found, he will be arrested and taken to prison immediately." After making his announcement, he shut down the megaphone. He then spoke to the other officers. "Take the body away. Gather a search party and don't stop until you find him."


	16. Act III Clare's Bedroom

Chapter Thirteen

Clare listened as the heavy rain pattered against her bedroom window. She sat on the edge of her bed and prayed. She prayed for Eli, hoping he would come back to her soon; she prayed for her parents, for Ms. Dawes, and even for her grandma. When she finished, she sat against the headboard and cuddled her stuffed animal to her chest. Closing her eyes, she imagined the perfect honeymoon for her and Eli.

They were in France, a top destination for romance. Eli would be feeding her some delicious French cuisines then take her on a boat ride. They gaze at the beautiful city lights from their hotel room and cuddle as they gaze at the Eiffel tower as it glowed in the midnight darkness. It would be perfect. If only it could be real.

"Please, God," she began to pray. "Make Eli leap over that wall, climb up the tree, and jump into my arms. He hasn't called since earlier this afternoon, since we got married, and I really hope he's okay. I want him to come home. I want him here so I can give it to him; I'm ready to give him my virginity. He's the most incredible person I've ever known, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. And when I die, take him and cut him up into little bitty stars to form a constellation in his image. He would make the face of heaven itself so beautiful, so incredible, that the world will fall in love with the night sky as a whole."

There was a knock on her door. She smiled, bounced off her bed, and ran to open it. Ms. Dawes entered, seemingly emotionless.

"Ms. Dawes! No you know where he is? Are you okay?"

Ms. Dawes asked her to sit. Clare's body shook with anticipation. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"He's dead, sweetheart. Your-" Ms. Dawes began to sob.

"Eli? Eli's dead? What do you mean?" Tears built up in her eyes.

"No, not him. He will be though. I'm talking about your cousin, Mark. He was murdered tonight. Eli killed him."

Clare's heart stopped. The utter shock of what her nanny said paralyzed her. "That's not true." she whispered to herself.

"It is. The story's already all over the news. I'm so sorry, Clare Bear."

"I can't believe this!" Clare stood up and paced the room. "I can't believe I married a…a murderer! I loved him! I gave him everything! And what does he do? He goes and slaughters my own cousin! I should've known!" She cried as she hugged Ms. Dawes.

"It's okay." Ms. Dawes soothed her. "There's no way you could've known. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know he was that type of person."

"Neither did I."

"Where are my parents?"

"They're still at the police station." Ms. Dawes wiped away Clare's tears. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"No." Clare set her head to rest on Ms. Dawes' lap. Too many thoughts filled her mind. She had known Eli for years, but why did she discover his dark side now? It didn't make sense.

"It's not his fault." she whispered.

"What?"

"I've known him for two years. He's not a cold blooded killer. He can't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He wouldn't randomly hurt someone out of the blue. There has got to be a reason. I have to know. Fitz was always causing trouble, and there's no doubting that."

"Are you saying that maybe Fitz attacked him?"

"I don't know. I need closure."

"How about this," Ms. Dawes said soothingly. "Stay here, and I'll go find Eli. I know where he is."

"How do you know?"

"Father Laurence called me to ask if you were okay. He told me Eli had run and hid in his cell."

"Thanks. But I thought you hate Eli." she wiped her snotty nose.

"I don't like the boy for what he did. But I see that you're hurt and want closure. I understand completely."

Clare took her wedding ring off her finger, scanned over it for a few seconds, then handed it to Ms. Dawes. "Can you give this to him for me? Please tell him to come back and say goodbye."

"I will." Ms. Dawes assured. She gave Clare another hug then headed out the door.


	17. Act III The Aftermath

Chapter Fourteen

"Eli, come out." Dr. Laurence knocked on the door, but Eli wouldn't answer. Earlier that night he had burst into his apartment, in tears, confessing what had happened with Adam and Fitz's murders. He had then locked himself in the pastor's bedroom, hurt and self-loathing.

"What have you heard?" Eli yelled from the other side of the door. He was leaning up against the door in complete darkness. His mind was fuzzy and his cheeks soaked with fallen tears. Everything had happened to fast. It was hard to think that this morning, he had gotten married to the girl of his dreams, and now his best friend was dead and he was hiding from the cops after killing Fitz.

He killed Fitz. He murdered him. Fitz was Clare's cousin. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and instantly he feared he would lose her. _She hates me, _he thought. _I've ruined everything._

"It's already all over the news. Officer Prince is operating a search party and they've already covered half of the city."

"Do they want me dead or alive?"

"Most likely alive." Dr. Laurence sighed.

"Please, I'd rather be dead."

"Don't talk like that, Elijah. You're not the monster here, Fitz was."

"Well that's not how everyone sees it, isn't it? All they see is Bullfrog's son being the cold-blooded murderer who killed Randall Edwards' nephew!"

"Stop being to hard on yourself! Come out." he knocked on the door again.

"What does Clare think?" he asked himself.

"If you talked to her, she would probably understand."

"I can't face her."

"That's probably something you'll have to do." he sighed, fearing he wasn't going to be able to get through to the boy. He leaned against the door and wiped his forehead. "Look, distancing yourself from her, especially now, with hurt you both. She won't get closure, and you'll never get the chance for an explanation. Meeting face to face is the best choice right now."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that caught both their attention.

"Someone's here. Stay quiet." Dr. Laurence whispered through the door. The knocking continued, and he went to the living room. Eli quickly moved to the bed and opened the window just in case he had to make a sudden escape.

The person at the door turned out to be, not the cops, but Ms. Dawes. Without a word, she stomped into Dr. Laurence's apartment.

"Ms Dawes?"

"Where is he?" she said as she peeked into the rooms.

"Where is who?" Dr. Laurence asked, not sure of whose side she was on.

"Eli. Who else?"

"Depends. Whose side are you on?"

"Excuse me?" she stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you going to turn him in? Because that the Edwards family is important to you, and so is Clare."

"True. But what I care about most of all is Clare's happiness. Right now she's in her bedroom, confused, and crying up a storm. I came here to find her husband and take him to her so she can get closure. Now tell me, where is he?"

"He's in there, currently self-loathing." he pointed to the bedroom door at the back of the apartment. Ms. Dawes went over and knocked on the door.

"Eli, it's me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Eli, recognizing her voice, hesitantly opened the door. He stood face to face with her and Dr. Laurence.

"How is she?" he asked. "She hates me doesn't she?"

"She's confused. But knows that you're not a murderer. She's just as upset as you are."

"I doubt it. I ruined everything." he walked away from them and headed into the living room. He slumped down on the sofa and held his face in his hands. Ms. Dawes came and sat beside him.

"She wants to see you." she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She does?"

"Yes! You have to see her! It's killing her!"

"And the police are all over the city." Dr. Laurence chirped in. "It won't take long until they find you. It's best if you at least say good-bye." Everyone was silent for a moment. Eli took time to think and take everything in.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good. You can ride with me." Ms. Dawes said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. Eli recognized it as Clare's wedding ring. He took it from her and stared at it.

"Clare wanted you to have this." she said. She got up and headed to the door.

"Look," Dr. Laurence began. "Is there someplace you can hide out for awhile? Any family members or friends?"

"My friend, Fiona. Her grandma lives out in Mantua; she lives in a country house over in Quebec."

"Ok. You'll have to leave tomorrow. I'll give Fiona a call and update her on what's going on. When this all blows over, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." he got up and headed for the door. Before he left, he stopped and turned to Dr. Laurence.

"Thanks, Father. For everything."

* * *

><p>The storm continued to grow outside. Clare sat on her bed, waiting. A million thoughts raced through her head. She was scared that she wouldn't see Eli again, that she would never be happy. Just then there was a light knock on her window. It was Eli. She rushed to open it, and when he stepped inside, she threw herself at him.<p>

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he winced in pain. She slowly untangled herself. "You're hurt." she whispered.

"Yeah. That's what happens with you get pounded by three different guys with rings." he fake-laughed. Clare stared at him in shock. He was wet from the rain, shivering, had cuts with dried blood on his cheeks, and saw his face was stained with tears. She slowly began to unbutton his jacket. He helped her out by taking it off, and after that article of clothing was removed, he removed his undershirt, leaving him in his skinny jeans. Clare eyed the darkened bruises on his chest. Eli sighed as he felt her lips gently peck at the black and blue patches on his chest.

"Clare, about Fitz. I-" he began, but was stopped when Clare placed two fingers on his lips.

"No." she whispered. "I forgive you, Eli."

He smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Ms. Dawes had given him. Taking her hand, he gently put the ring on her finger, then kissed it. Clare put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths attacked each others', desperate for that passion, that desire. Still entangled, they made their way to the bed. Eli reached down to the hem of Clare's pajama shirt and pulled off, desperate to see her angelic body.

They continued their actions until their clothes lay scattered on the floor, and they both were completely naked, tangled under the sheets, consumed only by love and overwhelming passion.


	18. Act III Randall's Study

Chapter Fifteen

"Things have turned out all wrong." Randall said. "Clare loved Fitz, and knowing that he's dead, and his murderer still hasn't been arrested, has torn her apart. I can tell she has warmed up to you, and marriage would probably be the best thing for her."

"Are you sure we should be talking about this now?" Jake asked. He and Randall were talking in the office study. After everything that had happened tonight, he was confused about why they were having this discussion now. "Your nephew was just murdered. Isn't romance the last thing on your mind?"

"I know. And I'm concerned for my daughter's happiness because of that. She needs someone, Jake. To be loved and looked after."

"And we think that the sooner she's married, the better she'd feel." Mrs. Edwards added.

"Um…okay." Jake said. "But I doubt she'll want to get married any time soon."

"That's no problem." Randall said. "She'll do whatever Helen and I tell her. Clare's the best daughter we could ever ask for. She needs this. You can make her happy, Jake."

Jake sighed. Of course he wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't so sure if an early marriage was the right thing to do. True, he loved her. He'd liked her ever since they were kids. Though her parents controlled every aspect of her life, so freedom of speech was not an option for her. He even knew about Mr. Edwards'…temper. So all in all, she was miserable in her own home, and he wasn't sure if their marriage was what would be right for her. Though on the other hand, he thought it could be good for her, too. He would comfort her, love her, and make her feel so happy.

"What day is it?" Randall asked suddenly.

"It's Monday, sir."

"Monday? So that means Wednesday isn't an option." Randal muttered to his wife.

"What about next Thursday? That sounds like a good time." Helen muttered back.

"Jake," Randall turned to the young man. "How does Thursday sound?"

"Sound for what?"

"The wedding. It's not so soon yet not too late either. Do you think you'll be ready by then?"

"Um..sure. But-"

"It'll be a small wedding. If we had a huge celebration, people would think we'd forgotten, or didn't care, about Mark's death. Waiting until next Thursday will give us enough time to prepare as well as let all this blow over. So what do you think about Thursday, Jake?"

"Sounds great, Mr. Edwards." Jake sighed.

"Perfect!" Randall clapped his hands together. Jake stood up and shook his hand, then left the room.

"Helen, go tell Clare about the news. She's in her bedroom isn't she?"

"Yes. But last time I checked on her she was bursting into tears. Let her sleep it off tonight. I'll tell her in the morning."


	19. Act III Monster

Chapter Sixteen

The morning light beamed through the window spotlighting the entangled lovers in bed. Eli sighed in content as he stared at Clare; she lay next to him, tangled in the sheets, her head rested on his chest and her arm was draped around his abdomen. The ivory skin of her back seemed to glow in the sunlight from the thin film of sweat that covered her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her, but he had no choice. He carefully got out and searched for his clothes.

"Are you going?" Clare groaned.

"I have to." He paused in dressing himself and turned to her. She was leaning against the headboard, holding the sheets over her chest.

"But can't you stay a tad longer? I thought we'd go for round three." she smirked at him devilishly. She crawled to the edge of the bed where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips; she, in return, placed a trail of kisses of her own down his neck.

"You know I want to. But you know I can't."

"Yeah." she sighed. "Just promise you'll write me. As much as you can! Promise?"

"Promise." he kissed her again, but this time, she didn't let him pull back. She tore off the sheets and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She pulled him down until they were both back where they had started: consumed with passion and tangled in the warm bed sheets. Though they were interrupted when Ms. Dawes burst into the room.

"Clare!"

"Ms. Dawes!" Clare gasped in surprise. Eli was so startled, he literally jumped up and fell off the bed, making a loud thumping noise when he hit the floor.

"Your mother's coming. He needs to leave!" she whispered quickly, then left as quickly as she came. Eli searched desperately for his clothes. When he did, and when he was fully clothed, he headed out the balcony window.

"I'll see you later." Eli said as he hung off the railing. "I just need one last good-bye kiss." Clare leaned down and gave him what he wished. He then continued down the tree.

"Remember to write me! Don't you ever forget!" Clare said.

"I wouldn't for the world!" Eli replied.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I don't doubt it. " Eli flashed her one last smirk, then leaped over the wall.

"Clare, are you awake?" Her mother walked into the room.

"Yes!" Clare yelled. She put on her robe then went and opened the door; her mother came waltzing in and gave her daughter and light hug.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she pulled away and held Clare's face in her hands.

"Not so much right now. I will be eventually, mom."

"It's a terrible loss. I know you loved him so much."

"I know. How's dad taking it?"

Helen sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's…coping. He's more worried about you, though."

"Oh." Clare tried her best to look distraught, but not enough drama classes at school could help. Sure, she was still upset about Fitz's death, but she knew the entire story. The true story.

"I just can't wait until they catch him." Helen's voice brought Clare back to Earth.

"Catch him?"

"Eli. I still can't believe what he did to our family. But I assure you, Clare, that he will pay for it."

"Yeah." Clare muttered. "Can't wait."

"But on a good note," Helen's mood suddenly jumped from sad to joyful. "I have some news to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Your father had I were talking last night. We know the death was very hard on you. So he and I have planned something very special for you for next Thursday."

"What's happening next Thursday?" Clare's nerves began going crazy _Please don't say what I think you're going to say mom,_ she thought.

"Next Thursday, we'll take you to Saint Peter's church. Then there, Jake Martin will be there waiting and Father Laurence will marry you."

"What?" she said in disbelief. They were doing it again: making plans and choices with which Clare had no voice.

"It'll be good for you, Clare." Helen brushed a hair from her daughter's face. "He's nice, caring, and he loves you. Jake will take care of you."

"No." she spoke up. She stood up from the bed and glared at her mother. "No! I will not get married next Thursday! Why are you and dad so keen in making his happen so soon?"

"We just want what's best for you, Clare!"

"But it's not what I want!"

Helen stood up and looked her daughter in the eyes. Clare stared back at her, seeing tears forming in Helen's eyes.

"We didn't want you to end up like Darcy." Helen's voice was raspy. "We'll never see her meet the right guy; we'll never see her walk down the aisle at her perfect wedding. You and your father do what we do because we don't want you to miss out on so many things."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, mom. But I have a voice too, and I choose to not walk down that aisle Thursday." her voice was calm and firm, but her mom still didn't seem to understand.

"Your father is willing to spend $200,000 for this wedding, so I think it's best if you go along."

"NO! Did you hear anything I just said to you? I'm not going to marry anyone anytime soon, and if I wanted to be with anyone right now, I'd be with Eli!" she immediately regretted her confession. The words just flew out of her mouth without warning. Helen's jaw dropped, and her face turned red.

"Excuse me?"

"Um," she hesitated. "Yeah. Eli had I had been seeing each other for awhile. And we-"

"Are you telling me that you were dating him. The guy that killed your cousin?"

"It was before it happened, mom!"

"There's my favorite girls!" Randall suddenly appeared in the door, Ms. Dawes at his side. Clearly, he hadn't heard the argument between his wife and daughter because a large, triumphant smile on his face.

"Tell your father." Helen told Clare. "See how he takes it." She walked over to her husband's side, leaving Clare alone in the spotlight.

"Tell me what?" Randall asked. "Do you tell her the news?" he asked Helen.

"I did." Helen said. "But she refuses."

"Is this true, Clare?" Randall moved closer to his daughter.

"Yes sir." Clare replied, looking down at her feet. She had a feeling of what was coming next.

"I don't understand." he said. "Aren't you grateful? Aren't you proud that your mother and I are trying to give you all the happiness? Don't you realize how lucky you are to be with a boy like Jake?"

"Dad, I'm grateful that you want me to be happy; but I'm not happy with what you're making me do! I don't want to marry Jake!"

"I'm sorry you don't want to, but you will."

"No! I won't! You can't make me!"

"Clare, don't argue with me!"

"I will if I have to. You never let me say anything! You have no idea what's best for me!"

"You will do what I tell you!"

"I hate you!"

What happened next was sudden. Randall grabbed Clare by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. Ms. Dawes and Helen watched in horror as Randall's face contorted into the expression of extreme frustration and hate.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" he yelled at Clare's face. "After all your mother and I have done for you! You will marry Jake next Thursday at Saint Peter's Church! No more questions! I will drag you there if I have to!" he then slapped her, then threw her to the floor. Helen ran her husband and got hold of his arm.

"Randall, have you lost your mind?" he responded by giving her a swift, powerful punch in the stomach, making her crumple to the ground as well as her daughter.

"Dad, please," Clare screamed, tears cascading down her face. "Just listen to me for one second."

"NO!" Randall screamed at her. "I don't want to hear it! You either go to the church on Thursday, or never look me in the face again! Don't talk to me, look at me, and don't you ever talk back to me! I thought I had raised a better daughter!"

Ms. Dawes ran over to Clare's side and held her in her arms. She began rocking her slowly back and forth like she had when Clare was a toddler.

"Jesus Christ, stop it!" she screamed at the man standing above her. Clare pressed her face into Ms. Dawes' chest and sobbed.

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your daughter, and she's right. You shouldn't be treating your own child like this."

"Shut up. Don't you dare tell me how to discipline her. She needed someone to knock some sense into her!"

"You're crazy. You have no right to do this!"

"Of course I can. It's my house." he smiled and proceeded to leave the room. Mrs. Edwards slowly stood up and stared at the two girls on the floor. Her daughter sobbed and her body shook violently. Ms. Dawes continued to rock her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down.

"Mom please," Clare looked at her mother in the eyes and begged. "Call off the marriage! Please don't throw me out!"

"I won't say a word." Mrs. Edwards said. She was dazed, and she clutched her stomach. "Do what you want. I'm done with you."

…..

"What am I going to do." Clare asked her nanny. Hours had passed since the incident with her parents. She felt completely broken. In truth, she didn't feel like their daughter anymore, only their puppet. She sat in front of the mirror, staring at herself as well as the large black and blue bruise on her cheek. Ms. Dawes was behind her, gently combing her hair. She too was shaken by what had happened. And she hadn't left Clare's side all day.

"This is the time when you're supposed to give me advice." she said quietly. Ms. Dawes sighed deeply, and put down the brush.

"Even if the murder blows over." she began. "It won't change anything. If he ever came back, he'd be arrested for sure."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe the best thing is to marry Jake. With Eli, you had to sneak around and play pretend with everyone around you. But with Jake, you don't have to hide. You don't have to worry about anything. Plus, he's good to you. He loves you."

Clare thought for a moment. Maybe she was right. She loved Eli, but she was worried all the time; worried that they'd be caught sneaking around; afraid that their relationship would cause even more trouble and danger for the both of them. Though if she married Jake, it would be the opposite. Eli was gone. What if he didn't come back?

"You're right." she said finally. "can you do something for me?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Go tell my mom that I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

Clare nodded her head. Ms. Dawes didn't say another word. She kissed Clare on the top of the head and left the room. When she was gone, Clare opened the drawer of her desk. She took out a makeup kit and a brush. Carefully, she applied it to the bruise on her face. She continued to address it, until the bruised patch was completely covered, and it looked as though it was never there in the first place.


	20. Act IV

**Act IV**

_Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend!_

_Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn,_

_Or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue_

_Which she hath prais'd him with above compare_

_So many thousand times? Go, counsellor!_

_Thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain._

_I'll to the friar to know his remedy._

_If all else fail, myself have power to die. _

_-Juliet_


	21. Act IV Father Laurence's Cell

Chapter Seventeen

"This Thursday, Mr. Martin?" Father Laurence asked. "That's very soon." He and Jake discussed the marriage as they walked down the church aisle.

"It's what my father-in-law wants. And he's a man who gets his way."

"And what does Clare think about this?"

"She thinks it's right, from what her dad told me."

Father Laurence sighed. It had been days since the murders and Eli's departure to Mantua. Ms. Dawes had told him about the gruesome night when Randall lost his mind. Clare had been on edge ever since. Laurence feared that she had fallen into a deep depression, and may do something drastic. He shook his head, desperate to erase the thought from his mind.

"I do feel sorry for her, though." Jake continued. "She's still pretty upset about what happened to Fitz. We haven't had a normal face-to-face conversation since then."

"Well she lost a family member. Of course she needs time to heal."

"I know." he stopped as the large church doors opened. "And there she is now!" he ran over to Clare, who looked less than ecstatic about seeing him. He gave her a warm passionate hug, but she grimaced in response and kept her arms at her sides.

"Hey, wife." he grinned at her.

"Technically I'm your fiancée. I'll be your wife when we're married."

"Well we don't have to wait long." he wrapped his arms around her waist, and the romantic move reminded her of Eli. Clare fought back the tears as hard as she could. Marrying Jake was very last thing she ever wanted to do. Period. But after her dad's outburst-of both his fury and his fists-she felt she had no choice.

"So why are you here?" Jake asked, his voice bringing her back to planet earth.

"Confessional." she blurted out. Father Laurence's face contorted into a confused expression. It took him a moment to process, but then he agreed.

"Oh, yes." he stuttered. "I remember, her father made a private meeting."

"Oh, well I've got to run." Jake said. "Meet me at The Dot for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe." Clare said. Then he did something she didn't even expect. His hand slowly made its way to her face, and tilted her head to make her look him in the eyes. His lips slowly made their way to hers. Clare closed her eyes tightly, letting the moment happen. He moved his lips, hoping Clare would do the same. Though she just stood there, silently begging for it to be over.

"I'll see you there." Jake gave a small nod at Father Laurence, then headed out the door. As soon as she heard the sonorous slam of the church doors shutting, Clare bolted to the confessional. Father Laurence chased after her; but the time he had caught up to her, she had already locked herself in the confessional chamber. He entered into the other stall.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." she said, clearly disgruntled.

"How?" he asked soothingly.

"For lying to everybody over the last two years. For disappointing my parents. For making my dad hate me and…beat me." she gently touched the invisible bruise on her cheek. The memory of that night had haunted her dreams for days. Her dad had been physically violent with her since she was thirteen, but what had happened the morning Eli left stayed with her and she couldn't shake it off.

"He beats you?" Father Laurence asked.

"Yes." she cried.

"Clare, it's not your fault. Your father is a disturbed man."

"I know. But-" she was running out of words. Fitz's death, the city-wide search for Eli, her father's beating, the unwanted marriage between her and Jake; it was all too overwhelming for her. Eli had been sending her letters, and knowing he was ok made her feel a little better. Though knowing she and Eli had a fifty percent chance of ever meeting again literally got at her heart like knives.

"Everything's a mess." she whispered to herself.

"I know. I know that this wedding isn't something you want. And I wish I knew how to fix this."

"Please stop telling me what you know and give me solutions on how to get out of it!" she screamed. "You are the one who married Eli and I, so you have to help me! I don't know how much more I can take any of this! All I want is to be free and be with my husband! If I have to stay here for another day-" she dug her fingernail into her wrist, hoping the physical pain would numb the emotional one. "I don't know what I'll do."

The confessional stalls were dead silent for what seemed like forever. Father Laurence knew what Clare was hinting at. He had an idea of what they could do, but it would be risky. Not to mention dangerous for both of them.

"You think suicide is your only option." he told her. "But I have another one."

Clare's tear filled eyes shone. "What is it?"

"Come with me." he left his chamber and went into his office. Clare fluttered behind him. They went into the office, and Clare shut the door. Father Laurence reached into the drawer behind his desk. He pulled out a small vial filled with greenish-blue liquid inside.

"Tomorrow night, when you go to bed, drink this vial." he held it up for Clare to see.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a sleep-inducing drug; it slows your pulse and numbs your entire body. It will make you appear dead for forty-two hours exactly, then you'll wake up as though you've awakened from a pleasant sleep."

"Where did you get that?" Clare asked.

"I created it at the lab at the university." he sighed. "If anyone knows I gave this to you, I'd be arrested for sure. You realize that I'm risking my own life to save you from yours."

"Yes. Thank you. But what happens after I take it? It can't just end there."

"Well when they find you 'dead', they'll take you to your family graveyard. Meanwhile, I'll send Eli a letter telling him what's going on. Fiona will bring him here, he'll wait until you wake up, then you two will go off to Mantua. You'll have to be quick about it."

"That's perfect! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Clare squealed excitedly as she lunged for the vial. She tucked it into her purse.

"It's almost noon." Father Laurence looked at his watch. "It's time for you to get home."

"Thank you so much!" she gave Father Laurence a bear hug. She then, feeling confident and happy for the first time in awhile, headed out the door.


	22. Act IV Last Minute Choices

Chapter Eighteen

"Jonathon, make sure to invite everyone on this list." Randal handed the papers to the stumpy man. "And be sure to call and hire the most skilled cooks for the wedding. We need at least twenty."

"Yes sir." Jonathon replied. Everyone was at the large multi-purpose room, hanging decorations and making sure everything was perfect. Randal and Helen stood in the middle of the room, watching their plan come into play.

"We're unprepared for this." he rubbed the back of his head, looking over at the workers.

"How so do you think?" Helen asked.

"The rehearsal is tomorrow and already we're short twenty cooks, the decorations aren't finished, and Jake and Clare haven't even had their fittings yet."

"I told you," her voice was stern. "Mr. Martin and I agreed that the kids will have their final fittings tomorrow night. Everything will be ready. We have time."

"Speaking of time," Randal glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't Clare be here by now? She went to confessional right?"

"Yep." Ms. Dawes answered as she passed by, carrying a vase full of roses.

"Good. Hopefully Father Laurence talked some sense into her. She's such a brat sometimes."

Ms. Dawes rolled her eyes, obviously still disgusted with his behavior towards his own daughter. Clare came in soon after, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Wow." Ms. Dawes beamed. "Someone's a happy camper."

"Clare, where have you been?" Randal butted in.

"I told you, I went to see Father Laurence for confessional."

"Normally confessional doesn't take an hour and a half."

"Well I had a lot to confess. Father Laurence and I had a lot of talk, and me told me I should apologize to you, dad. I'm sorry." She sounded convincing, but prayed in her head that it worked on her dad. He was stern and could usually see through people easily. She hoped she wasn't one of those people.

"Apology accepted." he smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. _Oh so I'm not good enough for a hug?_ she thought.

"Have you talked to Jake today?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. He was at the church, but left before I did."

"I hope you were on your best behavior." Helen narrowed her eyes.

"I assure you I was." Another fake smile spread across her face. "I was modest and proper. I swear."

"Well good." Randal said. "This is what it should've been like. Everything's in it's right place! Let's move the wedding to tomorrow!" his random idea caught everyone off guard-expect Clare. _Good, _she thought. _The sooner to fake death the better._

"What?" Helen asked, completely baffled.

"The wedding will be moved to tomorrow."

"But why?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"Everything's perfect, so why not?"

"We're not ready, Randal!" Helen whispered.

"Helen, go with Clare and get ready for the rehersal dinner tonight. Ms. Dawes, you go with them."

"Ok." Clare practically ran to the exit, Ms. Dawes trying to keep up with her. Helen stayed by her husband's side, her jaw still hanging from total shock.

"We'll be short for the party." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Are you sure moving the wedding to tomorrow is a good idea, Randal?"

"Don't worry. The work will be finished here, you go with Clare to try on the dress, and I'll head over to the Martin's and tell him the news."

"I just hope this doesn't end in disaster."

"It won't, Helen! Trust me, everything will turn out perfect."


	23. Act IV Goodbye

Chapter Nineteen

Clare stared at herself in the mirror, her hands running up and down the long, snow white wedding dress. It was beautiful, she had to admit: strapless, the mid-section covered in sparkling plastic jewels, and the rest of the dress was long and smooth. Dozens of tailors surrounded her, picking at the helm of the dress. A woman stood behind her, yanking on the ribbons, making sure the dress was nice and tight (not knowing that it was literally squeezing the life out of her).

"So what do you think?" Ms. Dawes asked. She straightened out the vale she was holding, and situated it on Clare's head.

"It looks fine," Clare sighed lazily. There was a knock on the door, and Helen slithered inside.

"How's everything going?" she asked excitedly. "Do you need my help?"

"No mom. It's fine."

Helen walked over in front of the mirror. Her jaw dropped when she looked at her daughter. She took out her phone and snapped a quick photo.

"You look so beautiful." Helen turned the phone so Clare could see. She saw herself in a princess gown; her shoulders slumped and her emotionless face. It wasn't her in the picture, she concluded.

"Clare," Ms. Dawes asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just tired"

"Well then I guess you need your sleep."

"Of course she does!" said Helen. "She has a wedding to attend tomorrow. She needs her beauty sleep!"

It took forever for her to get out of the dress. The clothing was incredibly fragile, and Mrs. Edwards wanted to make sure nothing happened to it. When Clare finally made it into her PJs, and she had said goodnight to her mom and nanny, she reached into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out the vial Father Laurence had given her. She stared at it, tilting it in different directions, watching the liquid slide. _Is this right? -_ She thought. She thought about her family, her friends, and all the other people she would be leaving behind. It would tear them apart, thinking she was dead- gone forever. Though they were a part of a life she loathed. A life stuck in a ruthless and bloody competition.

Frustrated, she pulled herself out of bed and went over to her desk. She turned on the lamp and gently set the vial in front of the mirror. Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a small, gold jewelry box. It used to be her sister's, the one she got for Christmas years ago. Darcy gave it to Clare about six months before she died. In it was a thick collection of letters. They were from Mantua, from Eli. She pulled out the most recent one, the one she got that morning.

_Clare, _(she read)

_I miss you so much. Everything feels as though it's been turned upside down when you're not beside me. There's not much in Mantua, just miles upon miles of flat, golden fields and an ocean blue sky stretching beyond the horizon. You'd love it here, believe me. It's great out here- there's no noise, no fierce competition. I hope you're doing okay. I heard the wedding is in two days- Fiona's grandma won't stop talking about it. Honestly, I'm worried for you. I remember when you told me about your parents and Jake Martin. Promise you won't do anything drastic. Write me back as soon as possible. I love you._

_ -Emeralds_

She smiled and tucked the letter back inside the box. She and Eli had been doing this ever since the day he left. They wrote two to three letters to each other every day, and they signed them as Emeralds and Ivory, just in case Clare's parents were snooping through her mail. Though the letters weren't enough for Clare or Eli. They missed each others' touch, the warm embraces, the innocent happiness.

Clare tore a sheet of white paper from the printer by her laptop and grabbed black pen. She sighed deeply, staring at the paper. _It's now or never, _she thought. _I want this. _Slowly, she began to write.

_By the time you find this, it means you've already found me. Dead. I realize that many of you didn't expect me to do this- to Alli especially, I'm so sorry. You're my best friend, the only person I can trust and I love you, but you are NOT to blame. Ms. Dawes, you've been a mother to me, and I'm sorry I hurt you; there was just no other way out. For such a long time, I've felt like a puppet on tight strings: I can't move, not even budge, and the person- or in this case, people-in control is speaking words for me. I'm not mute. I can speak for myself. Though I guess I did too late because when I spoke, I got hurt. PHYSICALLY hurt. Mom. Dad. I hate to break this to you, but I never wanted to marry Jake Martin. Never! Sure he's a great guy, but just not the one for me. You wanted me to live the life you want. I'll admit I shouldn't spoken up years ago. Then maybe we wouldn't be where we are now. Again, I'm not sorry that I did this, but I am sorry I hurt all of you. It's just something I had to do because there was no other way. I love you._

She taped the piece of paper to the mirror, then took vial and climbed back into bed. Carefully, she removed the cork. Immediately the "poison" gave off a kind of odor, smelling similar to lemons and roses.

"Here's to us, Eli." She whispered, and she did it. It was fast, and the taste stung the back of her throat. Not a minute later, she suddenly felt out of breath. It was as if she really was dying, and every last breath was being sucked out of her. Her head became fuzzy and her eyes got heavy. She fell back onto her bed, silence and darkness consuming her entirely.


	24. Act IV Morning After

Chapter Twenty-One

"Clare! Why are you still asleep?" Ms. Dawes entered into the room and went straight to the balcony door. She drew back the curtains, allowing the bright morning sunlight fill the bedroom. "Such a beautiful day. Clare, wake up!" she gently nudged Clare, but the girl didn't budge. In fact, she wasn't moving at all. Her chest stood completely still; it didn't move; it didn't breathe. Ms. Dawes could tell something was wrong.

"Sweetheart," she asked softly. "Are you feeling okay?" She placed her hand on Clare forehead. It was cold, ice cold, and it was then she knew something was wrong. When she looked up, something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper taped on the desktop mirror. She walked over to the mirror hesitantly, knowing it wasn't there when she left the room the previous night. Holding it under the bit of sunlight, she scanned the entire page. The closer she came to the last sentence, the more her jaw dropped in complete horror.

When she finished, she dropped the paper and ran over to the bed. She began to shake Clare violently, desperately wishing none of it was real. She checked her pulse: nothing.

"Oh my god." She muttered. A loud, long shriek escaped her mouth. "Help! Somebody help me, please!" she screamed out. The commotion downstairs must have ceased, because Helen heard the sonorous screaming and ran into the room.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Oh my god!" Ms. Dawes sobbed.

"What's the matter?"

"She's dead! Oh my god, she's dead!"

Helen looked down at her daughter's lifeless body and stared long and hard. Hesitant, she sat on the side of the bed and shook her.

"Clare." She sighed deeply. "Clare, honey, wake up. Please wake up! Ms. Dawes, call 911! Clare, please! Baby wake up! I can't lose you too!" Soon she lost her composure entirely. She wrapped her daughter tight in her arms, and together, she and the nanny sobbed.

"Christ, where is she?" Randall asked angrily as he appeared suddenly in the door. "Jake's waiting." All eyes in the room stared at him. Ms. Dawes sat at the edge of the bed, her reddening face in her hands; Helen held Clare's seemingly lifeless body tight against her chest, sobbing into her curly brown hair.

"What happened?" Randall asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"She's gone!" his wife cried. "She's dead!"

He went over and took his daughter's hand, searching for a pulse. Then he pushed her hair to the side and pressed his fingers against her cheek. "She's cold," He whispered. "And her joints are stiff. She's dead."

The realization hit him like a bullet to the heart. Clare was dead. His second-and last child- was dead. His lungs suddenly seemed unable to let air in, and tears begun to form in his eyes. He rested his head on Clare's shoulder. Helen grasped his arm.

"I'm sorry, Clare-bear." He sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry."

…

"Suicide." The policeman observed Clare's goodbye letter. "It's all here."

"But why would she?" Randall asked. "She was so happy yesterday morning. She was so excited about the wedding."

"It wasn't always like that, Randall." Ms. Dawes glared at him, silently reminding him of his monstrous outburst when Clare had refused to obey him. Randall knew what she was implying, and chose to stay quiet.

Everyone stood silent as men took Clare body out of the room (covered) on the stretcher. Father Laurence stood in front of the window, looking down at the frantic paparazzi at the house gate. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards had called him awhile, desperate for a religious presence in their time of woe. _So far everything's according to plan, _he thought to himself. _It now just has to stay that way. _

"There are no puncture wounds," said an officer. "This means that she must've overdosed."

"The autopsy will tell us what."

"No!" Father Laurence protested. He picked up the empty vial that was hidden in between the tangled bed sheets and held it up for everyone to see. "This was in her sheets." The officer took it and examined it carefully, then put it in a plastic bag.

"I don't see a reason for an autopsy since the evidence is right here."

"Yes but we need to make sure there wasn't any only contributes."

"All I'm saying is there's no point in cutting her open to find something you already have."

The room stood silent. The chief spoke up. "Fine," he said. "We'll take that vial to analysis to see what really killed her. Her death will be recorded as a suicide."

Hearing the word suicide man Helen burst into tears once again. She slumped to the floor, her husband enclosing her in a tight, warm embrace (something he hadn't done in such a long time.)

By the afternoon the news had spread and the press became ravenous. The wedding had suddenly turned into a funeral, a beautiful ceremony. Multitudes of people brought flowers and goodbye gifts. News Channel 7 had the opportunity to cover the funeral, as they were the only ones allowed to go so. Jake Martin paid his respects to his late fiancé as musicians played "Hearts Ease", a soft melody that violently tugged at the heartstrings of the guests, especially Ms. Dawes and Alli.

During the ceremony, Father Laurence stood at the back of the rows beyond rows of chairs, and sighed deeply.

_Everything's going according to planned._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I rushed this, but I have a lot of things going on and I hadn't had time to update. Plus after watching Degrassi this week, I haven't really been inspired to write cute Eclare stories. To be honest, I was about to quit on this story since I never updated, but I've gotten such inspiring reviews and you guys are awesome fans, I knew I couldn't do this to you ;). So just to warn you, the rest of this story will be rushed a little bit because I have a new idea for an Eclare storyline that I <em>really<em> want to start writing!**


	25. Act V

Act V

_If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep,_

_My dreams presage some joyful news at hand._

_My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne,_

_And all this day an unaccustomed spirit_

_Lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts._

_I dreamt my lady came and found me dead-_

_Strange dream, that gives a dead man leave to think-_

_And breathed such life with kisses in my lips_

_That I revived and was an emperor._

_Ah me! How sweet it is to love itself possessed_

_When but love's shadows are so rich in joy!_


	26. Act V Mantua

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Mantua:**

It was noon when Fiona returned to the country house. The summer heat presented itself fully, no clouds blocking its path, baking the once green pastures into a golden crisp. She had gone downtown to start on her summer shopping, but it got cut short when she heard the news.

There were herds of people grouping in front of the TV's. Multiple sighs and gasps escaped their mouths. After Fiona had carefully pushed her way through the crowd of astonished and speechless Mantua's, she looked at the TV screen intensely. It was her- Clare- everything but her face covered in a dark sheet. One of the cameras zoomed in on her face: it was emotionless, stale, without any pink or any sign of life.

She was dead.

At the bottom of the screen were the words: SUICIDE? Immediately, Fiona's heart had stopped. She thought about Eli; about how the news would break him, scar him for the rest of his life.

When she arrived back at the house, Eli came running to her from the front porch. She sighed heavily as she got out of her car. In less than a second, she and her friend were face-to-face. He had a big, goofy smile on his face and was clearly excited. _Shit,_ Fiona thought to herself. _He has no idea._

"Did you get the letter?" he asked. She could barely stand to look him in the eyes.

"No." she said slowly. "It didn't come today."

"Oh. Guess he's a little late. I'll call him and ask." He started back toward the house. Fiona harshly grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"No! No communications remember? Father Laurence said it would be too dangerous!"

"Okay. Sorry mom." he teased. "Can I have my arm back, now?"

Fiona let go of his arm. She rehearsed mentally how she would tell him. Though she knew that either way it would hit him like a bullet. "Eli, do you have any idea of what's happening right now?" Her tone made a dramatic shift.

"Not really, no."

"Have you been watching the news?"

"No. The electricity went out again." He pointed back toward the house, his eyes glued on Fiona's. She sighed heavily again. _This isn't going to be easy._

"Something happened. Recently." She watched as Eli's face contorted into confusion.

"What kind of something? What's wrong? Is Bullfrog okay? What about Thomas?" His voice became panicked. In his mind he sore, hoping the something wasn't about Clare.

"It's Clare." Her voice was a whisper. Eli's throat became dry, his chest heavy.

"Is she okay?"

Fiona stood silent.

"Fiona," his voice darkened and turned demanding. "You tell me she's okay. You tell me that there's nothing wrong!" In his mind he thought of the worst, and hoped the worst wasn't reality. She was everything to him; the only person in the world who made him feel better. He couldn't live without her crystal blue eyes; her soft ivory skin; her perfect pink lips; her beautiful smile; her comforting words. The tears began to well up in his emerald eyes. His chest felt heavy. He hoped, he wished, he prayed…..

"She's dead, Eli." At that moment everything seemed to go black. Eli stood there, stiff; hollow, without breath, empty. The words rang in his head over and over again and the rage built up in his throat.

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Fiona felt scared. Knowing Eli, he was unpredictable. And it petrified her knowing he could do something erratic. "I saw on the news. They were reporting it as a suicide. I'm sorry but she's gone." Her words came out slowly, making sure Eli caught hold of every one of them. In his mind, he saw her- dead. A pale, stone-like face lying in a coffin, her blue eyes faded to a light gray. He thought of all the moments they'd spent together: their bench, the park, the movies, and the bookstore. He remembered when they had first met at the park. How their casual conversation had transformed into something much more. That was the past. It was over and gone.

In a desperate fit of rage, Eli picked up the chair on the front porch and hurled it at the ground. He tasted bits of salt as angry, oppressed tears fell down his cheeks. Fiona went up to him- but at the same time, stayed a safe distance away- in an attempt to calm him down.

"Eli!" she cried. The sight of her friends' heartbreak brought her to tears. "Eli, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he turned and screamed in her face. "Don't you ever tell me to be calm! The closest person in my life is gone- because of me. If I hadn't left her in Toronto, none of this would be happening! If I hadn't murdered Fitz, everything wouldn't be as fucked up as it is now."

"I know," Fiona soothed. "But you are not the reason she took her own life."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Honestly? I'd seen the way she looked at you, and I shorta' read the letters she wrote you before you even got them."

"You raided my mail?" he smiled slightly.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. But from what I know, you made her so happy. But I guess the weight of the world was too much for her shoulders." She watched as his face fell. His hands shook violently.

"Do you know what's worse?" he asked after awhile. "The last time we were together, I told her that we'd be together again. I made Ivory a promise; I didn't even say goodbye."

"I could help you get the chance." He looked at her, her face blurry in his vision. "Tomorrow they'll rest her in the church- alone. We'll head over there so you can say your last words."

"Thanks, Fi." His voice was small, like a child's. She smiled reassuringly, and then went inside to get Eli a glass of water.

After knows him for years, you'd think Fiona would know better than to leave an unsettled Eli alone by himself. It wasn't the smartest. As soon as she turned her back, he took off. Jumping into the front seat, he quickly switched on the ignition, and then screeched out of the driveway and onto the main road. At this point there was only one thing on his mind: Clare. His disbelief in her death overrode all other thoughts. They had exchanged letters; letters describing how they would run off together. Away from Verona beach; away from Toronto; away from all the things that threatened them.

_Was it my fault?_ His chest felt heavy, almost too heavy to hold. The tears came down harder, blurring his vision. His phone vibrated. He knew who was calling.

He answered the phone using as calm of a voice as he could produce.

"Fi."

"Eli! Are you crazy! You stole my car!"

"I have to see her. This can't wait."

"I know it must seem like it's the end of the world right now, Eli. But think about it, Clare would want you to be happy. She would want you to live, to enjoy life. You can't do this."

"Clare was my happiness, Fi." He sighed. "I loved her, and that was everything."

Silence.

"Eli, please." She was begging. "Don't do anything stupid. You could get hurt."

There was no response.

Eli Goldsworthy only smiled.

* * *

><p>The pharmacy was practically deserted, considering it was six in the afternoon. Eli, dazed, slowly roamed through the aisles, eyeing the bottles of medication. He softly hummed to himself, searching.<p>

"Can I help you, sir?" a woman's voice called from the front counter. Eli looked to see a short, elderly woman. Her cherry red hair grown past her shoulders and her too-big glasses slowly sliding down her nose.

"No I'm fine." He sighed and giggled softly. "I think I've found what I'm looking for." He eyed the bottle of purple pills. He had heard one of Thomas's friends- a drug dealer- talk of how powerful the meds were. He tore off the plastic with his teeth, then took the pills and put them in his pocket. The woman saw him began yelling at him, crawling out from behind the counter. Eli nonchalantly walked out the store and returned to the car.

He drove through the rest of the night in complete silence. By early morning, he arrived back in Toronto. Back where it all started.

The place where it would all end.

* * *

><p>I'm so glad I finally got to update it! I've just been so busy with school and marching band. There are only two more chapters after this and I hope I don't get to disappoint you!<p> 


	27. Act V Issue

Chapter Twenty-Three

Toronto

Father Laurence's study was silent until the phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. info on the monitor: Father John. Grinning, he answered. "John! You're back from Mantua! Did you get Eli's letter?"

"Laurence," Father John sounded panicked. "I never went to Mantua."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I couldn't make it to Mantua in time!"

Father Laurence glared at him in silence. If Eli didn't get that letter, everything would turn to hell. "Why?" he asked, his voice cracking a tad.

"I was quarantined at the hospital down by 35th. They wouldn't let anybody in or out of the entire building."

"Did you at least send a letter? An email? Anything whatsoever?"

"I couldn't leave. The staff made sure of that. I'm sorry, Father."

"But Elijah has to get the message!" he practically screamed. "Do you have any idea what could happen? What will happen?"

Father John sighed deeply. He knew all about the plan and was overcome with guilt. Before he could say another word, Father Laurence had gathered his things and raced out the door. He knew where to go, but feared for what he would find.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter sucks. But I'm trying to go exactly like the play, so I kind of had to write it. So I wouldn't be surprised if you hate this chapter. Right now I'm working on the last chapter of this story, and I promise all my fans that you won't be disappointed! Though before I publish it, I want to make a little wager: if I get five reviews, I'll publish the very last chapter! See you all then!<p> 


	28. Act V End

Here it is! Thanks to all my fans who read and reviewed! I'm going to take a break for awhile after this because I really need to focus on school! But I promise the next story I'm going to publish will be amazing! So for right now, enjoy!

FINDtheHufflepuffs: I got your message! Consider this as a late birthday present!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Four<span>

He stood in the doorway-frozen. His mind was fuzzy, the dried tears hard against his cheeks. Eli stared at her-his wife. His life. His beauty. His ivory-skinned princess. He saw her lying peacefully in the tomb as though she were asleep. In his mind, he waited for her to wake up; to open her eyes, see him, and leap into his arms. Too bad it was impossible.

Slowly, he began to follow the red carpet that led him down the aisle. The pews were full of brightly lit candles and wilting roses. The candles shone brightly like small stars, and in the middle stood the center of the universe. His everything.

He went to the coffin slowly, and used one hand to gently rub her pale cheek. "Clare." He whispered. She looked like a statue to him- emotionless, stiff, no color in her cheeks. But her skin was still soft.

"Me again." He chuckled lightly. "The last time I saw you, I made you a promise that…we'd see each other again. Quite frankly, I didn't think it would be like this." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Clare." He broke into heart-wrenching sobs, his hot tears staining Clare's cheeks. "This is all my fault. None of this would've happened if I hadn't killed Fitz. I hate myself for it. I'm so sorry, Clare!" His head nuzzled her neck. Eli felt empty and hollow, and he knew that no amount of apologies would bring her back to him. He figured he had to tell her in person; or rather in spirit.

He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I'm going to keep my promise, Clare." His hands shook as he pulled out the pills from his pocket. As looked down at her, he noticed something that wasn't there before. Her pale cheeks were a faint pink, her lips the same. He shook off the site as his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

"I love you," he whispered to her. All at once, he put the pills in his mouth, his throat heavy and his stomach churning with nerves. In his mind, he wished the pills worked fast, because the emotional pain he felt was overwhelming. He lay left to her on her deathbed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

Suddenly, he felt movement. He saw as well her chest begin to move gently up and down. His eyes widened in pure disbelief as Clare's eyes slowly began to open, revealing the blue orbs that hid underneath.

She was alive.

"Clare!" he stuttered. She stirred. The sleepy beauty awaking from her deep slumber. Eli put her face in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes. He'd had to be dreaming.

"Eli?" Clare met his eyes weakly. She smiled as she reached out to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You're alive?" he whimpered. The tears came once more. This time, of relief rather than sorrow.

"Of course." She replied in a whisper. Her smile quickly faded when she realized he had no idea of what was happening. Of why they both were here.

"Eli, it's me. The real me." She took his face in her hands and gently begun to rub his cheeks.

"No, no, no. Fiona told me-"

"It's not true! None of it was true! It was a ploy! A way so we could be together!" She cried.

At that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. She was alive. His wife, his everything. Eli's lips met hers, overwhelming her with passion and desperation. Clare's cold hands held onto his neck as the kiss deepened. They pulled away, foreheads touching.

"You're here." He whispered to her. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Sweet air could not get through to his lungs, and his vision became blurry. His entire body shook, and a ripping pain spread through like a river.

"Eli," Clare grew worried. "Eli, what's wrong?" She watched as her Romeo fell on his back, his eyes wide and empty. "Eli, look at me! Please." His eyes wouldn't meet hers. No matter how loud she called to him, no matter how tightly she held his hand, Eli seemed frozen. His hands were getting cold, his face pale.

"I-I though you w-were d-dead." He stuttered. Tears fell from Clare and onto his cheek. At that very moment, she knew. She realized that he had kept his promise to her: that they would be together. Even in death.

"No! Eli, please!" Sobs replaced her sonorous screams. She felt as the life slowly left him, leaving her behind. "Don't leave me here!"

"I love you." Eli told her as he took his last breath. And just like that, he was gone. Clare stood over his lifeless body, paralyzed. _He was gone. _She gently kissed his cheek. It shouldn't have ended like this, she thought. In the end, her and Eli should be living a happily ever after. Instead they had to go to extremes in order to be together.

In the glow of the candlelight, something caught her eye. In his pocket lied a silver gun. It felt cold against Clare's hands as she carefully took it from its comforter. Eli had kept his promise, and now it was time for her to do the same.

"Oh, happy dagger," she pressed the tip of the gun roughly into the center of her aching heart. "This is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die."

Her eyes shut tightly as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"We're here at the churchyard in downtown Toronto, where the bodies of Eli Goldsworthy- son of record producer, Bullfrog- and Clare Edwards- daughter of another producer, Randall Edwards- were found." The reporter looked back at the stretchers that carried the two dead teenagers. "So far, police officials have distinguished their deaths as double suicides, and so far have refused to release any more information on the matter. This is Monica Shelter for News Channel 5; back to you Tom."<p>

Officer Prince watched as the Goldsworthy's and Edwards' wept for their children. The very sight disgusted him at the least. There they were, heated enemies overwhelmed with grief, wondering why the incident happened.

"This is your entire son's fault!" he heard Helen scream at the Goldsworthy's.

"Excuse me? If you didn't happen to notice, it's _my _son lying next to your daughter in the morgue!" she sobbed into Bullfrog's shoulder. _This is enough, _Prince thought as he moved quickly to them, afraid that they would soon get themselves into even more trouble.

"That's enough," he called to them. "Please hold back any remarks until we can clear up the questions. Trust me; we are trying everything to know what happened. In the meantime, please be patient. Now do any of you know have relations with anybody- friends, family, neighbors- who could know about your kids? Any suspicions?"

"I do." Father Laurence stepped forward. "Me."

"Tell me what you know about this affair."

"They were in love." He stated simply. "They wanted to be together, but after Fitz's murder, the idea seemed near to impossible. So I helped them. I married them; I helped Elijah escape to Mantua; and I helped Clare do the same."

"Helped her? What do you mean?"

"I gave her a drug. It shut down certain body functions, and only made her appear dead. Eli was supposed to arrive later after she was put in the church. He was supposed to get a letter informing him of the plan, but he never got it."

"You bastard!" Mrs. Edwards leapt for him, but was held back by Randall.

"So you admit to this? Do you have the letter?"

"Yes, sir." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin piece of paper. Offer Prince read over it carefully, skimming over the details of the poison, the church, their love.

"It confirms your account." He closed the letter and returned it to the pastor. "This is how it ends, because of your hate!" he told the parents. "You see what happens because of this rivalry between your families? Goldsworthy, Edwards, you have been fighting for years and the gangs you sponsor have terrorized the streets of Toronto! And at what cost? The lives of your children, that's what!" He proceeded to the squad car, his words having an impact for the very first time.

"He's right." Bullfrog was the first to speak. "Our kids are dead. Maybe it's a sign that we've done this long enough."

"I agree." Randall replied. He held out his hand. Hesitant at first, Bullfrog took it in his own and shook it. "This time, we'll settle it right."

Right then, both knew it was the start of something new. Something fresh. For Clare and Eli's sake, they would change.

"Hopefully, a dark peace has been settled this morning." Officer Prince said as he watched the long-acquainted enemies shake hands. "There has never been a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."


	29. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head._

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things._

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished._

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo_


End file.
